Runaway Home
by AnnaMapple
Summary: Max doesn't have the best luck when her parents get into a crash and she gets split up with the only family she has, everything is completely wrong in her life up until she runs away... No wings... Will be slight FAX further on
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so it's been a while since I've written anything for fanfiction but I've been getting a lot of followers even though I haven't even checked in for a few years now. Maybe I am good at this writing thing, so I'll try again also on Inkitt.**

Have you ever thought about how life is great and everything is going as planned, like nothing matters and you are just living your life as a seven year old and you don't care about anything but having fun.

Well yeah that was me, Maxine or Max as my parents called me and as my baby brother Ari still mispronounced, he was still just a two year old so I couldn't blame him for that.

It was finally that time of the year where dad was coming home from fighting the war overseas, we only had a few days with him but it made everyone happy. Mom had planned everything for that night before she left with Dad to go out to dinner. The baby sitter was coming to stay with us while they were gone.

"We'll be home late Max, take care of your brother okay?" Mom smiled, kissed my forehead and I nodded, I always liked to be the older sister, the one in charge. Ari was playing with Dad, I loved to see them smile.

But everything changed that day after they said goodbye. The baby sitter stayed with us and everything was great, everything was great up until there was a knock on the door, Ari was asleep but I went up front to look out the window and see what was going on.

Police car lights flashing red and blue, right outside the house and the officer was talking to the babysitter about something and then I didn't understand she woke up Ari and started packing our clothes, the officer seemed like he was sad and there was nothing he could do.

"Max whas goin on" Ari came in rubbing his eyes "Where mommy?" I went over to him and took him in my arms. "Daddy?" he whispered and fell asleep in my arms again.

"What's going on?" I asked the officer and he shook his head, "What happened? Where are our parents?" the baby sitter gave two backpacks full of our clothes to the officer and then I was being pushed to the car. "I don't understand!" I shouted and everyone stopped.

"Maxine" The officer said crouching down to my eye level "There was an accident, a crash, I'm afraid you guys are going into a foster home."

"What's that?" I asked as I got in the back of the cop car.

"We're going to find you a new mommy and daddy"

"Wait! What are you doing!" I shouted as they took Ari away from me, "Hey leave him alone! He's my brother!" The lady smiled at me shyly and kept walking away. "You can't take him!"

"Maxine" someone called out but I didn't turn I ran to the doors after the woman holding my brother, Ari was struggling to get loose and come to me but they were already putting him in a car seat. "Maxine get back here!" The old woman that looked after us grabbed my arm and pulled me back, it had only been a few weeks since that night and now they were taking Ari away from me.

"Let me go!" I clawed at her to get loose, "Ari! I'm right here nothing's wrong!" I pulled and pulled but she wouldn't let me loose "Ari!"

"Max!" he squealed crying "Max!" he said my name again and again until it was muffled by the car door.

"You can't do this!" I shouted and the tears were coming to my eyes rolling down my cheeks "You can't take him! he's my brother!"

"Everything will be okay" the old lady whispered and I just stared as they took Ari away from me, the car sped down the road and all I could see was a sticker on the car that read Chicago.

"You promised we would stay together!" I was a wreck in tears now sitting there staring at the empty road. "You promised! I hate you!" I pushed her with all my strength and ran into the battered house into the old room and slammed the door shut. I was alone, it was just me now.

"Maxine!" The old hag shouted for me to come down, no one adopted older kids, they all wanted the new born babies, and they wouldn't go higher than four years old. "Your new family is here"

"Be right down" I muttered and grabbed my bag, it'd been three years since I last saw Ari and it had been at least eight homes I had been in that placed me right back in the system.

I walked around my shared room and took the last of my belongings. None of the kids liked me since I was always the one getting in trouble for wandering out into the town.

"Maxine this is your new family, they decided to adopt you from the start" the old hag seemed relieved to see me leave again. "They are going to be your permanent home okay?"

"Yeah yeah I know the drill" I sighed and smiled at the family, they were the parents and they had two kids already. "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" The man said and shook my hand, "My name is Jeb and this is my wife Anne and our kids Sam he's twelve and Lissa she's seven" they all looked alike blond and blue eyed but the little girl was red headed and the older boy smiled a bit wickedly as he glanced me over.

"Hi I'm Maxine" I shrugged "You can call me Max"

"Max is a boys name" the little red head snorted. "And you dress like a boy too"

"Now Lissa" the mother said shaking her head "She's a poor girl, and she'll be living with us so we'll buy her better clothes" she smiled at her and then frowned at me, why did they even want me in their family.

"Everyone in the car then" Jeb seemed out of it, his eyes were on his phone and he looked at his watch "I have an important meeting" they all started to walk away to the door and the old lady stopped me in my tracks.

"This is a great family Max, stick to it" she hugged me and stood there frozen "You should be glad your adopted at your age"

"Yeah right" I rolled my eyes, the last few families had either beat me, used me as a slave, barely feed me, why would this one be so different? "See you never" I muttered and walked out of the battered house.

"She looked prettier in her picture" the boy said as he got in the car and I was mushed in the middle of the two.

"Be nice Sam" Jeb called out as he started the car.

Somehow I knew my life wouldn't get easier at any point...

**So there you go, first story I'm posting after a few years, I hope you like it and sorry for any mistakes, be free to review if you like, thanks for reading and see you next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I've been inspired to write the next chapter, thanks for reading the last one.**

"Maxine get out of bed and head to school right now!" I shot right up in my makeshift bed and almost hit my head on the low ceiling. Great just another day in the Batchelder house hold. "You better get down here now!"

"Okay I'm coming!" I shouted back and placed my important belongings in my old backpack. I climbed out of the attic and headed down to the kitchen hoping I could get at least an apple before they noticed something was missing again.

I stumbled across Lissa in the hallway and scowled at me. "Watch your step you almost ruined my new outfit"

"Lissa you get a new outfit everyday" I rolled my eyes at the red headed girl, she was fourteen now and she looked like she was older than me with all the makeup and the way she used those short skirts.

"Oh sorry, are you jealous?" she smirked and started texting her older boyfriend like she always did. I rolled my eyes and miss little goody two shoes just stayed there in the middle of the hall.

"Maxine! If you're late again I can promise you I'll make your life a living hell!" Anne called from the kitchen and I had to push Lissa out of the way. She complained but I didn't turn back, I didn't even have time for an apple again.

I grabbed my skateboard and headed out of the house. My sandy hair up in a ponytail, my jeans ripped and my sweatshirt a bit dirty but livable.

I've been living in the same house for the last seven years. It wasn't the best of my life. What am I saying, it was the worst thing that could have happened to me but there was nothing I could do. I tried to get kicked out a few times but it didn't work.

Jeb was probably the only one that was good to me at times when he was actually home. But he was always away from home on meetings and work stuff.

I felt like Cinderella, when he was home everything was almost as if I belonged but when he left I had to live in the attic, Anne and Lissa hated me and they wanted me out of the house but I was adopted and supposedly part of the family.

Did I forget Sam? Well he was nice at first, then I found out he only wanted me for a reason. I've been hit by him when I've said no, I've had bruises for when he's drunk, he was a nightmare but I was glad he was off to collage even though he came home too many times.

The school bell rang and sped into the building almost running over a few kids as I made my way into LIT 101. I barely got in before the teacher started taking attendance.

"Smooth" one of the girls called "I thought the orphan wasn't coming in today"

If my life at home wasn't enough, Sam and Lissa had made it so no one at school would talk to me, and they had told everyone I was an orphan and a whole bunch of other things.

Class was over before I knew it but let's just say I wasn't having the best day.

"Max homework?" Mrs. Smith asked and I just shook my head at her. "You can't keep doing this Max, you have to have time to do it."

"I know" I said simply and crossed my arms on my desk leaning into them. "I'm sorry I'll bring it tomorrow"

"I'm sorry Max this time I'm going to have to send you to the front office" she seemed sad "You haven't been paying attention in any of your classes." at least she waited for everyone to leave before she told me. "What's going on?"

"Nothing" I shrugged "I haven't been sleeping as much as I like"

"Do you want me to talk with Anne about this?" she asked and my eyes widened making me remember that I had a black eye from last night. "Oh my gosh Max were you in a fight?"

"No I'm fine" I turned and grabbed my backpack "I have to get to class" I didn't wait for her to answer as I walked out of the room and walked through the halls filled with other teens. Everyone would glance at me and would go silent.

It was always like this. I stepped into the other corridor and opened my locker. The only thing I cared for was in there and I took it out. My mother's diary was better off in a school locker than at home where Anne was nosy.

"Hey mom" I sighed "Miss you" I whispered as I flipped through a few pictures that were stuck inside.

School was almost over. But that was it, it was ALMOST over. I just wanted to leave.

"Common Maxy no one has to know" Carter didn't let go of me as I pushed him away. "Don't be like that Maxy"

"Carter let go of me" I said trying not to sound scared.

"Maxy please" Carter pushed me up against the lockers and I felt a lock making a mark on my back. "Sam said you were a good one"

"Carter let me go" I said again as I struggled, I needed to reach my boot. "Please just stop this"

"I'm sorry am I hurting you?" He asked with a wicked smile and I bit my lip as he got closer. "Answer me orphan" at that moment I managed to kick him off of me and take out the small switchblade from my boot pointing it at him.

"I told you not to touch me" I was trembling but didn't move from my spot "Leave me alone Carter or I will use this"

"Bitch" he swore and grabbed my wrist.

"What's going on here?!" a teacher came out running into the hallway towards us. "Explain yourselves!"

I was frozen when he started talking. "She pulled a knife on me and threatened my life and I tried to take it from her"

"That's not true" I said and froze again, he was telling the truth. "I was protecting myself"

"No knives in school young lady! Go to the principal's office right now!" she took out her phone and started dialing.

"What are you doing?" I asked as my eyes widened.

"I'm calling the cops" she said simply and I could see Carter smiling.

"You should have said yes" he smirked and headed down to the office as I stood there. My life was over now, not even Jeb would want me back at home.

**So that's all for today happy new years I hope you have a great time, review if you like, sorry for mistakes I don't have time to read it over. Thanks for reading, see you next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back, fun with the family and all that on new years. Very cool when you have a huge family. Moving on, lest see where we left off...**

"Max we talked about this" he shook his head and glanced down on me, I was sitting in one of the chairs in the principal's office as they found out what to do with me. I didn't even look up at Greg, he was my parole officer. "I know you don't want to go back to Juvenile Hall again"

"I was protecting myself" I muttered "But just like always, no one believes me"

Principal Pruitt was talking outside with Carters parents and would you believe it? They are both lawyers, yep just my luck. Right now the only thing worse than going home was Juvi, especially now that I was almost eighteen.

"Max you promised no knives" Greg was glancing at the door "You have a nice family and you end up here again"

"I know don't tell me" I frowned Jeb would hate me and he was the only one that actually liked me from the start. "Anne's going to kill me"

Greg didn't have time to say anything else as Principal Pruitt walked into the office. His head was bald and looked like it sparkled as he walked through the light, it would have made me laugh if I wasn't waiting for my latest sentence.

"Maxine Ride" he sat down and glared at me, I probably put his job in jeopardy even though he hated this job he still wasn't willing to lose it. "Your parents weren't able to join us I assume" he smirked and I couldn't help think he was mocking me for my real parents, I glared.

"No Sir" Greg said before I could lash out. "Jeb is out of town and Anne works late on Thursdays" he glanced down at his watch.

Pruitt didn't seem too pleased to hear that. Why did he even have this job if he hated children? "Well I've spoken to Carters parents and they aren't pleased to hear that a student in the school was able to bring weapons into school" he placed my switchblade on the desk and I took it but Greg pulled it out of my hand. "And we don't want it to happen again"

"What is going to happen then?" Greg glanced at his watch again, he was probably late getting home to his wife or something.

"Well, Carters parents want her to be punished for what she's done"

"I didn't do anything! He was harassing me" I shouted and it was as if I hadn't said anything. No one was there to witness anything so why would they believe me anyway, I mean I was a little girl in a makeup gang as the police called it.

"They want you to take her back to the station and do whatever has to be done to a miner" I frowned as they continued talking.

The day had gone and the moon was out by the time Greg could take me out of the station, Anne didn't even bother showing up even though she was off work around five.

He was giving me a ride home in his car because he was afraid I would take a run for it, but he tried convincing me that it was for my protection.

"Did I spoil any plans?" I sighed I didn't know where I was going to sleep tonight, the good thing was that it wasn't winter yet. "You were glancing at your watch a lot"

"Not anything important" he shrugged "I'll just make it an anniversary moonlit dinner" he sighed "I don't want to be mad at you Max, but you pick the worst days, you should be happy that you only got house arrest till your court day is ready"

"Sorry" I didn't even glance at him, I just wanted to get out of the car and back into the little spot I called mine.

The rest of the car ride was just silence with a little music from the radio, even when I got home I didn't say goodbye as I walked to the front door. Jeb's car was up front but I didn't know what to expect now.

I heard Greg call out goodbye but didn't turn. I was walking into a nightmare right now. I took a deep breath and opened the door. The TV was on and the lights in the kitchen were also on. I couldn't see Lissa or Sam home. I sighed in relief.

I knew that both of my foster parents were called for what had happened. I walked around the living room so I would get to the stairs but Anne saw me come in.

"Jeb! Maxine is home" she called out with a sweet voice and I felt myself shrink a bit but I walked into the kitchen, she was glaring at me as if what I'd done harmed her in a way. "What the hell were you thinking" she hissed.

"I wasn't" I looked at the floor as Jeb walked in still wearing his scientist white coat. I didn't want to look him in the eye. He would send me away or something.

I felt his hand on my shoulder and flinched away even though I would never do that. "Welcome home" I muttered still looking down at the floor.

"I'm flying back in the morning, they told me I had to be here because you had done something" he placed his hand on my shoulder again and this time I didn't flinch away. "They told me you pulled a knife on someone today?"

"I did" I paused "It had to be done"

He sighed and let go of me walking back to sit on one of the kitchen chairs. "I know you have the strange instinct to fight back at everything Max" he said and Anne was completely quiet. "You have the strange instinct to survive and be strong but that's getting you into trouble"

"It's not like I can turn it off Jeb, it's sort of built into me" I got the courage to look at him and he was frowning at me. "I have a messed up life"

"You have a family that loves you, can't you see that?" he asked and motioned Anne to him, she smiled sweetly and I scowled. "We just want the best for you"

"Oh I'm sorry" I scoffed "I like you Jeb you treat me like your own daughter when you're home, but if you think that your wife and your kids do the same you are sadly mistaken."

"Max I know my family" Jab smiled at his wife "Anne wouldn't hurt a fly"

"Yes Honey why would you even think that" She said and tried to pat me on the head, I smacked her hand aside and she gasped. "Why are you acting up Max?"

"I can't believe this is happening to me" I was so tired by now that I didn't even care what Anne would do to me when Jeb left. "Your daughter Little Miss Goody two shoes bullies me around, your wife here makes me sleep in the Attic because she never wanted me in her life, she only allowed me to sleep in the house because she was afraid that the neighbors would say something is they saw me sleeping in the back yard."

"Max calm down" Anne said trying to keep calm. "You're talking nonsense, Lissa loves being your younger sister and you always sleep in her room dear"

I ignored her and stared right into Jebs eyes "And your son, he... he..." tears were gathering in my eyes that I would spill over at any second but I couldn't finish that sentence. "I wanted to leave from the start but you were good to me and I didn't want to make you feel bad"

I didn't wait for them to say anything, I just ran up to the attic and left my skateboard near my makeshift bed. I still had my backpack on as I climbed onto the roof.

At times like these I really wished I could grow wings and just fly away from all my problems, instead I took out my mother's diary and hugged it to my chest as the tears rolled down my cheeks. I looked up at the moon and frowned.

Ari was somewhere out there. I really hope he has a better family than mine. "I'm going to find you someday Little brother" I whispered "I promise"

**I think I'll finish it there today since bigger things are coming, you might think this is going to fast but it'll slow down at some point, thanks for reading, leave a review if you'd like. See you next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I'm back I guess. I've really want to get a few chapters in before I go back to school so lets see how that goes.**

**On with the story then...**

From school and back that was all I could do up until that jury date or whatever. Jeb didn't believe me I guess because he took the first flight out so he could get to his job.

Right now everybody avoided me in the hallways as I walked by. I swear you could hear a pin drop whenever I entered a classroom. Don't get me wrong, silence was great, it was even better than people spreading rumors about me.

But I was more than happy when I could get out of the building. That building made me feel like some sort of science experiment at times and I just wanted to run.

My skateboard was already on the ground and I got on but as I turned the first corner Greg was in his car waiting for me.

"Max get in, this is just so you don't get in trouble" He wanted to take me back to the house, but I liked the fact that I could just skate my way back, I felt free especially when I could feel the slight breeze on my skin.

"I'm not going to go anywhere" I countered "It's not like I have the money to get a bus ticket and leave this place." I had tried to get the money a few years back when Anne made me go get the groceries. I would just keep the change and every once in a while I would _forget_ an item on the list for the extra cash.

"Max please" he was driving his car slowly next to me. I shook my head and secured my LA baseball cap on backwards so it wouldn't fall. There was a small short cut to get home and his car couldn't get through there.

"I'm sorry Greg" I shrugged and before he could do anything I turned and ran toward the wooded area in the park flipping my skateboard up expertly so I could run with it in my hands.

"Dammit Max!" he shouted as he tried to maneuver his way into a parking spot before he could get out.

I smiled as I felt the adrenaline fill me, it was always the best sensation. I knew exactly where I was going so he wouldn't find me.

I swerved here and there as I found my way around the small forest and then I was climbing. There was a hidden place I had found, and abandoned tree house just small enough to be covered by nearby leaves.

I let myself fall back into the small space and waited a bit. After a half hour or so Greg wasn't calling my name anymore. I waited a bit longer just to make sure he was gone before I climbed down.

"What are you doing in my tree house" I froze as I heard her voice coming closer. I didn't know if I should run, but it was either fight or flight. "Hey!" she called again and I turned to see a girl a bit younger than I was, her hair was the color of her hair was sandy. "You know, I did ask you a question"

"Oh sorry" I smiled oddly "I had to get away from someone"

"Did it work?" She seemed a bit amazed "I'm Ella by the way"

"Max" I offered "Sorry for intruding, I didn't know it belonged to someone."

"Naa that's fine" she looked at my face and her eyes widened "Max are you okay?" Ella got closer and raised her hand to my cheek, my eye was still a bit tender as she passed her thumb over the edge of my black eye.

"I'm fine" I stepped back and fell down on my butt, very un-Max like I might say.

"You have to get that checked out" she gave me a hand "I bet my mom can help out, she's a vet, but maybe she knows how to help you."

"I probably shouldn't" I bit my lip, she seemed like a sweet girl and all, but I really couldn't trust anyone.

After a big effort on Ella's part I was waiting in one of her bathrooms, sitting up on the counter as Dr. Martinez went for her first aid kit.

"I can't believe you convinced me to come" I hissed at Ella.

"Ella!" Dr. Martinez called "You should lend Max some of your clothes while I put hers in the wash" I glanced at Ella and she just shrugged as she walked to her room I guessed.

Dr. Martinez came back and started sorting through the kit. She had a small blue pack with her.

"There isn't much you can do to a black eye" she shook her head "But here, you should put this on it but don't press down" she handed me the blue pack and I found out it was filled with ice. It stung a bit but it was better than the sudden burning I got.

"Um, thanks I think" I smiled and Ella came back into the small bathroom with what looked like a sweatshirt that was a bit big on her and some sweats.

I didn't really care at the moment I felt really safe. I took off my sweatshirt and Ella gasped. I glanced down at my body to see what she was looking at and frowned. The lock from yesterday had really hurt me.

"What happened?" she covered her mouth shocked, I was really glad she had only seen that bruise and not the scars on my back.

"Nothing I can prove apparently" I shrugged but Dr. Martinez stopped me from putting on the clean sweatshirt. "What?"

"Ella can you please go check out the cookies please? They smell about done" she gave her a glance that probably meant for her to leave. She sighed but walked out of the room. "Max?"

"I don't want to talk about it" I muttered "I'm okay"

"Max" she sighed and shook her head "You're full of scrapes and bruises" the was a frown on her face "I don't know you but this is something that has to be reported"

"No one believes me" I said and pulled the piece of clothing over my head and I placed the ice pack on my eye again. "I've grown out of it I guess, it doesn't even hurt anymore."

It looked like she wanted to keep on asking but she dropped it. "I've made cookies" she said simply and packed the first aid kit. "You should stay for dinner, just through your cloths in the hamper and I'll toss them in the wash"

This was the most awkward thing that had ever happened to me. No one was ever this kind to me, so I really didn't know how to act. "Thank you" I managed to say as she walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Bye!" I called as I walked out of the house, Ella seemed sad to see me go. I had made a friend, well I had made two friends and to tell you the truth I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want to get them in trouble.

"Come back whenever you like" Dr. Martinez called as I crossed the street back to the park. I waved goodbye one last time before I walked away.

It had been the best day in years. I felt like I could be myself in there and speak freely, I even had the courage of talking about Ari and how much I wanted to go find him, even though it was possible that he didn't remember me at all.

We ate homemade chocolate chip cookies and Ella even packed a few for me. The bad thing was that Ella was in another school and she was a few years younger than me, so it was very hard we'd cross paths.

I walked along the park dreading whatever was going to be waiting for me at home.

I was surprised that there weren't read and blue lights waiting up front. It even looked like no one was home. Anne's care was nowhere to be seen.

Maybe today was my lucky day and I could actually make myself at home for once. I smiled and ran to the front door and unlocked it with my key.

My day had gone great up until I heard him...

"Hey Maxy did you miss me?" Sam slurred and almost tripped over, he was completely drunk. "Come here" he was making me walk back into a corner.

Fight or Flight? Snap decision...

**Okay so I'll finish this off here. Hope you like it, thanks for reading, leave a review if you like...**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm not getting many reviews but it seems like eight or nine of you are actually reading it so I'll probably keep going. Believe me it gets way more interesting later on. On with the chapter then…**

"Sam, you're drunk" I muttered and then stepped back a bit more. "Why are you even home?!" another step back.

"I got sick of school" he laughed drunkenly as he walked a bit closer, I didn't want him to get mad, drunk and mad is not the best case scenario for Sam. "Football is so stressing and they don't let me drink" he was still pushing making me step back, I felt the wall hit with my back pack. I still had my skateboard in hand.

"Where are Anne and Lissa?" I asked trying to figure out how to get away from him before he got his iron grip on me. Sam was big and built up for football, he was on the defense and that meant he had to be strong to stop the other team. "I thought they'd be home by now"

"Don't care" he smiled wickedly, he was only a few feet away from me. I closed my eyes taking a breath, it had to be done. Before he could lay a hand on me I swung the skateboard at him hitting him in the head and just like that he collapsed.

Panicking I pulled him up from the ground. Wow dammit he weighed a ton, the plan was to get him up to his room but that was too far so I settled for dragging him onto the couch. If Anne or Lissa came in, they'd probably think he passed out drunk on the couch.

"Sorry not sorry" I whispered exhausted when he was laying down passed out, he would probably have the biggest headache in history.

As if on cue, Anna's car pulled up and the headlights brightened the dark room. At that moment I hopped that Greg hadn't told Anne anything about today. Anne and Lissa were talking as they walked to the door and they didn't seem mad at anyone though.

Just in case she was mad, I went into the kitchen with the lights out and took out yesterday's leftovers putting them in my bag. No one wants to go to bed hungry believe me. As the door was clicking open I was already halfway into the attic.

"MAXINE!" great she was mad. Before going back down I tossed everything in the dark room. "MAXINE GET DOWN HERE"

"I'm coming Anne" I called and walked down the stairs, she was looking down at Sam, Lissa was just over by the door texting like always. "You called?"

"Help me get Sam up to his room" she seemed a bit motherly for once. "I can't believe he's home! And my baby is passed out drunk" shaking her head she motioned me over so I could pull him up. Wow it was so much easier with a bit of help.

It took us at least five minutes to take him up the stairs and into his room. After that Anne seemed to pay no attention to me since she was taking care of her nineteen year old baby.

I snuck away from her and passed Lissa on the way, she didn't seem to notice me at all. I crept into my little living whole called attic and closed the small door. The light of the moon was shining through the small window.

"Best day yet" I muttered as I opened the leftovers, being picky was out of the question, I learned to eat whatever I could take since I never knew when they would try to starve me, believe me Anne's tried a handful of times.

Why couldn't I have been adopted by someone like Valencia Martinez, she had the perfect home and she was a great person. I cleaned up and got ready for bed, tomorrow was finally Friday so the only thing I would need to worry about was Sam since I couldn't get out of the house.

"The moon shines bright today Mom" I whispered covering myself with the tattered sheets. "I'm trying to enjoy the good things, just like you taught me." For the first time in a while I felt as if I could sleep soundlessly and rest.

"Maxine Ride" the teacher called out and I looked up, there was someone waiting outside the classroom. "They are asking for you, you may be excused" I paused for a moment, why would anyone be looking for me at this moment. I hadn't done anything bad today and Sam didn't remember me hitting him on the head so that was out of the picture.

"Mmkay" I shrugged taking my things and walking out of the room. I was quiet surprised to see she was the one waiting for me. "Dr. Martinez" I smiled.

"Oh good, your black eye is getting better now" she smiled and hugged me, she took out a small black bag "You sort of left this yesterday and I didn't know where you live so here I am"

"Well, thank you" I took it a bit confused "I'm pretty sure this isn't mine" I held onto the bag "I've never seen it before."

"Well inside there's something with your name on it so I decided to bring it" she smiled "Don't be a stranger" Dr. Martinez hugged me and stepped back "And be careful okay?"

"Um, sure?" this was so weird but I shrugged "I'll drop by soon enough" I managed to say before she walked away, that was strange, strangest I've seen actually.

I went back inside the classroom and sat down, no one even noticed I had gone out. It was really tempting to open the bag up but I would wait till I was somewhere safe. There were a lot of bored eyes that would wander my way.

"Max, we're going to go to Sam's game and probably drop him off at the bus station" Jeb was saying, he never missed one of his son's games. "We're going to be home late, stay put alright?" everybody was getting into the car, even Lissa's boyfriend.

"It's not like I can go anywhere" I sighed "I'll be here"

"That's my girl" he smiled and closed his door "See you tonight." They were out of sight in a matter of minutes, I had the house to myself.

I took my backpack to the kitchen and turned on the light before unpacking the small bag. I opened it up and took out a small wad of cash, I'm pretty sure my eyes were wide as I took out another. "What the hell" I muttered and took out a small folded paper. It was a letter.

_Dear Max,_

_You broke my heart when you told us about your brother. I'm sorry but I also saw the scars on your back and I couldn't believe a young girl like you had to pass through such things, no one should pass through those things._

_Here's a bit of money, I know it's not much but there's also a ticket in the back with your name on it. I really hope you can get out of that house. I'm helping a runaway, what's wrong with me? Stay safe, call the number at the edge of the paper when you get to Salt Lake City, a friend will take care of you for a few days until you get everything sorted out._

_Have a safe trip_

_Valencia and Ella Martinez_

_Good Luck!_

I couldn't believe what was in my hands. I had been trying so hard for a bus ticket for who knows how long and it just came to me by surprise. I looked at it for a while, and then at the money, was I dreaming?

Today would probably by my only chance, I had to get going before everyone got home, before they spotted me at the bus station.

**Okay, there you go. Max is finally running away. To where? To who? To what? Everything will come together but for now this is the end of the chapter, thanks for reading and leave a review if you like it and/or want more. If I get some feedback I might just keep posting one a day. See you next time…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone and welcome back to "Runaway Home" I'm here with your host… Nah I'm just kidding, thanks for reading this story that's been stuck in my head for a while. Hope you like the next few chapters.**

**A chapter a day is going to be kind of hard to do when I get back to school but I'll do the best I can in these few days left…**

**No more interruptions, on with the story.**

So at least I knew I was heading out to Salt Lake City Utah, it was as far as I hoped from this little town in Texas. I read the letter a few more times and that was all I needed, I was leaving this place for good.

The first thing I did was count the money, Dr. Martinez said in her letter that it was just a little help. To me it was the first time that I had seen that much money. There was easily about two fifty maybe three hundred dollars.

I put it all in my jean pocket and headed up the stairs. Sam's room was the first I had to enter. I went straight into the closet and found an empty duffle bag, but before I left his room I spotted a silver rectangle at the edge of the bed.

It wouldn't hurt, he wouldn't miss it at all. I took the small IPod and the white headphones as I walked out of the room. I needed to have something to do the whole bus ride so that was my excuse for taking it.

Next I went into Lissa's room that was also supposed to be mine. The good thing about her being somewhat my height was that I could borrow a few pairs of jeans and tops. I went through her drawers and found a few pairs that fit me, the tops though weren't really my style, all sparkly and pink. To my surprise I found a few I liked, dark green and light blue, even a red one that had a pattern of wings on the back.

I spotted an off the shoulder shirt and a sparkly pair of shorts. If people were looking for me I would have to dress like someone that didn't look at all like me. I bit my lip and changed into the shorts and shirt, I also had to borrow some heels to look the part.

Make up would also be something that had to be done even though there was no one to teach me it wasn't that hard, a little mascara and lipstick my hair in a high ponytail and I was a whole different person. I'm not going to lie I actually looked quite nice.

I made sure the money was safely hidden in the duffle bag since I wasn't wearing my jeans anymore. I put some extra clothes in a backpack, just so I could change in the bus, this skirt wasn't that comfortable.

Lastly I walked into Jeb and Anne's room. I was pretty sure they had all the adoption files of me in the safe just inside the closet. I'd seen Anne place the code a few times so it wasn't that hard to get into. This could be the last thing I needed to be able to find Ari, maybe there was something about him on my file also.

I pushed in the correct combination and looked through a lot of papers. Jeb had a lot of top secret stuff in here, but I really didn't care I was looking for my papers.

As if on cue the doorbell rang. I froze for an instant and kept on looking through the stack of papers. No one was supposed to be passing by to visit or anything so I could probably ignore it. I found what I was looking for but it looked like I didn't have time to go through it.

"Max!" it was Greg at the door "You better be home, I let it slide last time but you could get us both in trouble" he called.

"Shit" as quickly as I could I put everything back in order and placed my folder in the duffle bag. He couldn't have had better timing. "I'll be right there!" I shouted before he could ring again. What was I going to do? He would see me all dressed up like this and wouldn't let me out of his sight.

I had to get my stuff out of here first. Making sure my mother's Diary was also inside the bed I tossed it through to window into the back yard. I tossed the heels after it. "Max?!" Greg called again, well he wasn't in a giving mood.

"Be right there" I called again but on the inside I was panicking, how the hell was I going to get out of here without him noticing something was wrong. There were a few windows I could get out of that faced the back yard. It couldn't wait. I walked downstairs and unlocked the door and thought about the first excuse I could find.

"Max?" he asked again and I saw the doorknob jiggle a bit as he was going to open the door.

"Dammit Greg, I was in the shower!" I shouted as the door opened slightly "I'm kind of wrapped in my towel right now so could you give me a minute?" from where he could see my bare feet were only visible.

"Oh I'm sorry" he called and closed the door again. "Get back into the bathroom and I'll come in and wait for you in the living room."

"Thank you" I said and ran up the stairs the only bathroom that had a window facing the back of the house. I could hear him come in the door and walk around.

"Need anything?!" he called.

"For you to leave maybe?" I muttered under my breath "I'm fine, just make yourself comfortable I guess."

The window was very small, not to mention I were on the second floor. Why did my life have to be so complicated! I pulled the window open as wide as it could get and took off the springer making as little noise as possible.

Just in case Greg came up to see what was going on I turned on the faucet so he could hear water flowing.

Taking a deep breath I pulled myself out of the window and stopped where I saw where I would land. The living room was exactly under me and the huge window was right there. Distraction was the only thing I could think off. I looked around for something breakable and let it fall into the bathroom floor, it made a huge glass breaking sound and I knew Greg was coming up the stairs.

"Max are you okay in there?" he called through the door.

"I'm fine" I called and took one last deep breath as I made myself hang from my hands, I tried to convince myself that the floor wasn't that far down. I closed my eye and let myself fall back. My feet hit the ground first and then I fell on my butt but it was over.

Greg was still upstairs trying to find out what had happened. Without thinking I grabbed the duffle bag and heels and jumped the fence to the neighbor's house and then the next till I was as far as I could get form the house.

All I had to do know was get to the station by foot before Sam's game was over…

**Hope you liked it. Kind of just a fill in chapter for stuff that's going to be happening later on. Thanks for reading, I hope you review, it would be great to hear what you think of it. See you next time…**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for the wait, my life hasn't been the best and I'm not at my best but this helps distract me. Still going to update don't worry. Life gets hard, something goes wrong, but in the end everything will be okay no matter what. **

"Damn my feet are killing me" the sun was beginning to set and I was nowhere near the bus station. Greg hadn't come looking for me either so that was fine. Wearing heels wasn't the best decision either but switching into my combat boots would look a bit weird.

Sam's game would end any minute now and I wasn't going to make it in time, someone would see me. "Hey miss?" I froze and glanced to the upcoming car. "You lost?"

"Just trying to find my way to the bus station" I frowned "I don't think I'll get there in time" I sighed it was true. A plan came to me then, oh I really hoped it worked. "And it's sooooo hot" I peeked inside the car, there were a few guys in the back. "And my bag is so heavy"

The back window slid down "Why don't you jump in?" he smiled "We're on our way to the station actually"

"That would be perfect!" I smiled as grossed out as I was. Be careful ladies some men just want a free show. I placed my bag in the trunk and the guy in front gave me his spot so I didn't have to go stuffed in the back.

"So where you headed?" The same guy asked but I didn't even turn to look at him. "I mean I know that you're going to the station but where?" wasn't he persistent.

"I'm going to see my boyfriend" his face was priceless as I saw his reflection through the mirror. "I thought I'd surprise him for his birthday"

"That's really nice" the guy that was driving seemed really friendly.

"Where are you guys going?" it seemed obvious that they just wanted to take me but hey, there was something about them. "You seem really tired out"

"We just lost a game against Arizona" the one that hadn't spoken spat "We got ripped off, the ref's were paid, and they didn't even count that last touchdown!"

They all started talking and I wasn't paying attention anymore, this meant that everyone was headed out to celebrate and or to the bus station to get back to their dorms since they were all collage guys. I was stuck, Lissa could recognize her clothes even though they were in the far end of her closet. Anne was going to be the hardest if she noticed.

Oh well, one could only hope right?

"Thank you for the ride boys" I smiled and one of them, the driver, helped me out with my bag. "Thanks" I took it from him and walked into the building, a lot of people were parking outside that meant I didn't really have a lot of time.

So the plan was to go straight for the counter and ask about the bus and where I needed to get on. That could be done because it was still empty inside. The girl looked up at me and rolled her eyes at my outfit.

"Yes?" she asked

"I have this ticket to Salt Lake City" I smiled and handed her the paper "I was wondering if there was still a bus at this hour"

"Let me check" She took the ticket and typed in the information that was on the ticket onto the computer "You are in luck actually" she sounded bored "The last bus is heading out in a few minutes" she gave me my ticket and pointed out to the busses. "You're looking for the big grey one at the end, just show them your ticket and they can put your stuff inside for you"

"Thank you" I sighed in relief and the girl shook her head.

Just like that I headed back to the busses. I had to ignore some calls from drunk partiers from the game, I was pretty sure I even heard Sam in that crowd. The only thought in my mind was "A few more steps and I was free"

"Ticket?" the guy waiting at the bus stopped me and I handed him the paper. "Have nice trip" he smiled and winked as he placed my bag in the storage compartment. I had already taken out the IPod and my boots. I decided I hated heels.

The bus was nice, the seats looked comfortable enough and it didn't stick like I thought it would. This was great, I was finally getting out of this dump. I sat down in the back since the bus was almost full, but the good thing is I got a window seat… or not.

"MAXINE RIDE GET OUT OF THE BUS!" Anne was staring at me and I was quite surprised she actually recognized me like this. I tried to act like she wasn't talking to be, she was far away and would never get on the bus in time.

I took a deep breath pulled out my headphones and clicked play, no one was going to ruin my life anymore. Krewella's Alive came on and I was completely hypnotized by their voices. Everything was going to get better. Just like that the bus started moving, I didn't even look back, and there was nothing I was going to miss back there.

**I know it's a bit shorter than the others but that's all I could muster up at the moment. Thanks for reading I really appreciate it a lot, leave a review if you'd like, I guess I'll see you guys next time…**


	8. Chapter 8

**So yeah it's been hard like I said but I think I might be getting better bit by bit… So here's the next part of the story. Enjoy and review if you like it… Thanks for reading!**

"Hey miss?" someone was tugging on my skirt but I didn't want to open my eyes, I was sleeping in the most uncomfortable position but it was still more comfortable than my attic. "Lady?" the voice belonged to a small child.

My eyes came open and I found the sky was still dark but the sun was already coming up. The little girl was still pulling on my shorts. "What's wrong?" I asked and my voice cracked, I must have slept with my mouth open.

"Can you move? My brother's toy fell and your feet are in the way" she looked at the floor and I followed, there was a small plastic toy, he looked like an action figure.

"Oh sure" I smiled and yawned as I stretched for the small toy at my feet. "Are you riding alone?" she was so young, probably about seven or eight at most.

She shrugged and smiled as I gave her the toy "Mom and Dad live in different houses" she turned and handed the small toy to a kid that was probably four or five. "We're going to see Daddy for the weekend"

So they're parents were divorced and they put their kids on a bus alone at this age, wow that must be tough. The little brown haired boy reminded me of Ari with that scared look on his face.

"Hey I think you guys would like these" I looked through the small bag and took out the homemade cookies Ella and her mom had made. "They taste delicious" the girl seemed a bit hesitant but her brother was just looking at the cookie with hungry eyes, she took it and handed it to him.

"Thank you" she smiled "You are a nice lady"

"My name is Max" I smiled she was still a bit paranoid as she glanced at the floor. I must look horrible with my hair all messy and my makeup all running down my face. "I'm going to clean up a bit" I muttered mostly to myself.

The bathroom was small but at least it was somewhat clean still. The shorts came off and I replaced them with my jeans, I also took off the off the shoulder shirt to be replaced with my sweatshirt, it had a pair of wings printed on the back and that made me feel better.

My face looked horrible so I had to dab some paper and cream together and wipe everything off. It hurt my face to take it all off but when it was gone I felt more like myself. My head still hurt from the ponytail so I just started brushing through it with my hands.

I looked kind of decent so the girl wouldn't be afraid of me.

"You look pretty" she smiled as I came out "I'm Jenny and this is my brother Jake"

"Nice to meet you" her brother seemed to be falling asleep. "Do you always do this? I mean travel around to see your parents and all that?"

She thought for a moment and then just started counting on her fingers "Two years" she nodded "Two" wow she had traveled with her brother when he was only three, that must have been really hard for her.

"You must be really brave to take care of your brother" at least no one was taking them away from each other. "I have a younger brother too"

"Are you going to visit him?" she seemed really enthusiastic to be this early in the morning. We still had a few hours to get to Salt Lake City.

"Yeah" I sighed "Soon"

"That's great! I bet he misses you" she sat up with her brother and they were both falling asleep. Maybe that was the last off her energy bursts before she fell asleep. "I'm never going to leave his side" she yawned and somehow that gave me hope.

When we got to our destination I helped Jenny and Jake out with their bags, their father was waiting for them so at least I knew he was a good father. After I said goodbye I went directly to the counter to ask for a phone.

I called the number on the letter and it rang for a while before an old lady picked up the phone. "Hello?" she didn't seem that nice.

"Um, yeah I was told to call this number" I muttered wondering if I should just get on a bus and head for Chicago. "Valencia told me to call"

"Ah yes you must be the girl" she seemed to be muttering something "I'll send my grandson to the station right now." And just like that the phone went dead. I looked around the bus station and found out that a ticket from here to Chicago on the same day was about two hundred bucks and if I bought one for tomorrow it was at least fifty dollars less.

I didn't know when I'd be able to buy another ticket so I went ahead and bought one for tomorrow. I waited there just right outside of the station. It was getting late after the hours I'd spent on the bus with those kids.

An old car parked right beside me and a guy came to me. "Are you the girl that called my grandmother?" he muttered looking down on me "Are you another runaway?"

"I just need a place to sleep for the night and then I'm out of your hair" I got up and didn't let the guy take my bag "Can you get me here tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah sure" he muttered and got in the car. It was a really old car and on the inside it seemed even older, rusted and the seats were all wrecked, the radio didn't even work.

"So where am I going exactly?" I was a bit concerned after a few minutes of only seeing mountains and trees around me. "Are you lost?"

"My Gran has a cabin right up the next road" he didn't even look at me as if this was an everyday thing. "She takes in girls like you that need to get away, she likes to help like that, but she likes all the girls to do chores"

"Oh great" I muttered as the little cabin came into view. "I'll be out by morning"

**So here's the next chapter it might seem a bit flat but we're almost there! Stay with me on this, the flock will soon be entering the picture… Thanks for reading, leave a review, next chapter will be up soon… see you next time…**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I kind of went out with some friends couldn't update yesterday, but Seahawks won, so I have that going for me. There are still going to be some chapters before Max gets in contact with the flock but I think you're going to like it…**

**On with the story…**

"So sleeping arrangements are done so you can probably squeeze in between a few of the girls" The old lady handed me a sleeping mat. It wasn't a lot but it was okay I was just going to stay the night. "My Grandson will take you tomorrow but you are welcome to stay if you'd like" she spoke in parts, pausing every few words.

"Thank you" I was really tired of sitting on the bus and just wanted to walk around but there was a bed time and all that and everyone here followed the rules.

We walked to the last room and she opened the door. The chimney was the only thing lighting up the room and that just made the room a bit cozier, there were at least twelve girls sitting around talking or laying down on the ground fast asleep.

I had never imagined there was a place for people that ran away. Yeah there were those homeless shelters, but whenever one of the foster kids just ran away we were put back into foster care and no one liked that. The only thing was that this building wasn't in the best conditions.

This place kind of broke my heart too. The girls looked at least from ages seven to eighteen probably, they didn't look like they were really cleaned up or anything but most of them were smiling.

"Girls this is Max" the old lady announced and I just nodded my head once. "She's only staying for the night so please let her make herself comfortable" and just like that she was gone. No one glanced at me after my introduction.

I found a small spot that looked like no one was going to sleep in. I placed my things between myself and the wall and just took out my mother's diary. All I wanted right now was to relax, it seemed like there was no danger at all.

I fell asleep just like that, because the old lady woke me up and told me that it was time for me to head out. I checked my stuff one last time and thanked the old lady, she gave me a can of tuna and a water bottle for my tripped and asked me to come back if I needed to.

The way back to the bus station was still dark out, the sun had barely risen at all. Once we got there he left me and I was right on the bus again, the trip was going to be longer, it was literally like thirty hours, at these times I really wished I could grow wings again and just fly there, it would be a lot faster wouldn't it.

It was completely frustrating to stay on a bus for that long. Right now we were entering the city but we had only made two stops so the drivers could change places, my legs were numb and right now I was freaking out because I didn't know where I was going to sleep.

The only place I knew I could get information on Ari would be the library since they had computers anyone could use, but I still had to go find the library. Right now I was kind of low on money if I wanted to last more than a few days out here on my own.

"We are here!" a guy from up front said and got up to stretch his legs. I was so relieved when the bus pulled over, this is where I wanted to go when Ari and I were split up, but I knew there was a possibility that after all these years he moved with his family, and that would be very bad, but I didn't really care if he moved, I would find him.

Everyone was getting out of the bus and at that instant I felt so lucky to see a whole class of high school students getting out of the other bus. No one would notice if I walked along with them, at least the teacher wouldn't notice because she looked completely tired out.

"Okay class!" she called "The hotel is just a few blocks this way, we will rest for a few hours and then meet up at the lobby again" there were a few nods and yeses as they walked. I stayed in the back and followed closely, this could actually be my ticket to be sleeping somewhere for the night and not having to camp out in an ally or something.

Some of the students were whispering something about sneaking out for the night and then heading to some party, while it could get them caught, it was the perfect opportunity for me to sneak into one of their rooms and get freshened up.

Stealing wasn't something I liked to do so I was only going leave that as a last resort. This I only counted as borrowing stuff from their rooms and then just heading out to find Ari tomorrow.

**Okay so from here on out the story gets a lot better, just that my school schedule didn't turn out to be the best one this semester, I hope I don't get tired out and have to postpone these chapters every once in a while…**

**Thank you for reading, leave a review if you like and I guess I'll see you all next chapter? G'night! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm having a rough week, but hey life goes on. Here's the next chapter.**

As soon as the girls had left for the party I was inside the bathroom getting undressed and into the shower, it was the best feeling in the world. The water hitting my back and cleansing me. I took my time knowing the girls wouldn't be back for a few hours.

I made sure they were able to get out without the teacher knowing so I could take my time. I might be strong and all but I was still a girl and my hair needed to be tamed.

I wrapped myself in a towel and jumped up on the bed, put something on TV and just sat there while my hair dried on its own. My clothes were also drying since I washed them. It had been a long time since I had a bed to myself even though it was only for a few hours.

The movie that was on was something about love and drama and I just laughed. The only people I would ever love would be Ari and my parents. Sometimes family is all you really need.

I must have doused off, because I heard them laughing as they were getting closer to the door of the room. "Shit" I muttered under my breath and ran into the bathroom to take my clothes and bag. I didn't have time to get out of the room through the door so I had to slip out through the balcony.

Damn it was cold out. They couldn't see me in that moment and I was high enough for no one on the ground to notice me. I put on my clothes even though they were still a bit wet. I could either wait a while so they would fall asleep, get out through the door of the room, or I could jump to the next balcony and hope there was no one in the next room so I could sleep in there.

After watching the girls in the room still walking around for the next few minutes, I decided to jump to the next room. There was no one there, finally things were looking up.

The sliding door was open and I just went in as if it were my place. I locked the door with both locks just in case someone came in the morning looking to clean the place or maybe someone had the card to the room.

This time I really did let myself relax. I took out my stuff on the bed and sorted out the things I had. Money, snacks, clothes, my files and Mother's Diary. I was low on money and food but I could probably find a job or something. But right now all I needed was to rest and think about how I was going to get to the library.

The next morning I walked out of the room while the cleaning ladies were there and they didn't seem to notice I had just snuck in. I felt refreshed and as I walked I felt like I could do anything. I took a map of the city from the lobby and headed down a few blocks to Chicago's library.

It was a busy city especially in the morning, there were a lot of business men and women walking around ready for work. I didn't stand out that much as I walked into the library, there were collage kids studying. No one offered to help me search and I wasn't that good of a computer geek but I would try my hardest.

I typed in Ari Ride in the search engine but nothing came up. So I looked through my adoption papers and tried to figure out if there was something on him. First I went through the adopting agency and all that but found no mark of him. They could have changed his last name for all I knew.

One hour, two hours, three hours, time was going by and I couldn't find a thing. I didn't know his parent's names.

"Damn it!" I muttered but it must have been a bit loud.

"Are you okay?" a girl with tan skin and dark chocolate curly hair came to me, her eyes were brown and she had a pretty face. She could probably be a model but she looked a lot younger than me, three years? Maybe.

"Just fine, couldn't find what I was looking for" I smiled and started to pack up my things.

"If you need some help I can do it, you see I have this knack for computers and electronics" she smiled and got between the computer and me. "What are you looking for, maybe a name could help or even a…"

"You really can talk" I laughed she seemed like a nice person "Thank you but it's kind of a secret" I grabbed my bag and started to walk away.

"Sorry, don't worry its fine" she smiled "I'm Nudge by the way" she called but I was out of sight now. I found a little corner and ate one of my last snacks, I had to save on money so I had to go looking for some apartment or somewhere I could stay for a while.

For the luck that I had I couldn't find anywhere to sleep, the sun was almost all the way down and I was lost through the buildings. I wasn't that scared since I had my switchblade with me but I was really tired. I'd been walking all day just looking around to see if I recognized anything.

Finally I settled for an abandoned building. It had graffiti and the place looked a bit unstable but it would be perfect to rest for the night. The wind sure did pick up quickly since we were near Lake Michigan.

I didn't see anybody else in the building even though I double checked, I was still in the a little cautious but I found a nice closet. There were a few spare blankets lying around the building and I placed them as my bed.

I wasn't going to lose hope on Ari, never. "Always together, never apart, family forever, that's what we are" I whispered and heard my mother whispering.

**So here's the next chapter, I hope you liked it. There's something wrong with my school stuff and my life isn't the best, but writing I get through it and music…**

**Review if you like, thank you for reading, Yeeeiii we've met Nudge… See you next time…**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I guess here's the next chapter. Everyone will meet soon don't worry… On with the chapter:**

All my things were stored under a few loose floorboards so I could walk around the city without having to carry everything around. That place actually came in handy and I had a place to go back to everyday, so that was nice.

I walked around, wandered, just tried to figure out what my next move was. I had to find some food for starters and money was still low. I would probably have to find a job too. Ari was still my priority.

There was a little store not far from my abandoned building. It was sort of cheap but I still only grabbed what I needed. A few cans of tuna, and jerky, and just stuff that wouldn't go to waste, so ham and cheese was just a big no.

After I paid for everything I went back to walking around the city. I found myself a small park and just sat there looking around, thinking. There weren't really many people around, but I could see two blond kids running around. The young girl had a little teddy bear in her hand and it looked like her brother was trying to take it out of her hands.

Kids were so innocent these days it just made me smile. Sometimes that was all it took to bring a smile to my face. Kids running around without a worry in their world, they just had the obligation to smile and run around, these were the times where I knew I had grown up way to fast.

As I sat at the park I just took out the files from my bag and started looking through them for the millionth time, just to see if there was a clue about Ari. There were a lot of numbers and addresses, but those I knew because I had lived in every one of them before I was stuck with Jeb and Anne.

There were also pictures and reports on my behavior. Some school stuff and my birth certificate, but still, there was nothing about Ari at all. I mean why would there be something in my file? It looked like I was an only child.

My God this was frustrating…

It had been a few days and still there was nothing I could find. I tried the library again but there wasn't even an article about the accident that killed my parents on the internet.

Right now it was dark out and I was wrapped in the blanket. I had to buy a candle and some matches so I could see in the dark. It was starting to get cold out, I had money that would last only a few more days. Food was starting to be a problem since it was something I needed. Also I probably smelled really bad and needed a shower.

Even though it was hard to live on my own, it was way better than having to live with Lissa and Sam. Poor Greg was probably still looking all around for me since I had a court date this week. Dr. Martinez and Ella were probably the only ones worried about me, I didn't know if it was a good thing that someone was worried about me, but it felt good to be in someone's mind for once.

Sleep came to me and there was a smile on my face…

The sound of broken glass startled me awake. I was on my feet in an instant putting everything in my bag. I had to be quiet. It was still very dark out and I couldn't see much but I could hear voices. They were near my small closet so I stayed inside, didn't move and inch as they walked passed this room.

"I'm sure she's still in here" it seemed like an old man talking. "They saw her come in here for the past few nights" great they were on to me.

"The building isn't that big" this was a voice of a man, scratchy and low. "She can't hide for long" There footsteps were getting a bit farther away, probably up the stairs.

I took a few cautious steps out of my hiding place and glanced out the window. There were red and blue lights outside just like that night when they came for Ari and me. So the police were looking for me but didn't know who I was, that was all I needed to know.

The floor boards would creak if I stepped in the wrong places so I stuck to the edge of the room. There footsteps were loud upstairs as I walked along the edge of the hallway, I needed to get out of the building but the only way I could was the front door. There was a possibility that there was a third cop up front but I had to take the chance and sprint.

I moved the door as slowly as I could so it wouldn't make a sound but it still scrapped against the floor making a huge scraping sound. I cursed in my mind as I heard their footsteps run down the stairs. "Stop right there!" one of them yelled but I was running out of the building into the night.

If they found out who I was I would probably be sent back to Juvi and that would kill all the chances I had to get back to Ari.

They were quick but I was faster as I turned the corner into an ally. I felt as if someone had pulled on my bag and panicked pulling on it harder, this was all I had to survive. I heard it rip at the edge and saw the money all fall down as the jagged rock on the wall tore my bag.

I managed to pull it up to my chest and grab the ripped part so nothing else would come out of it. This was it I had to run and hide.

Sweat was beading down my face as I sat down next to a dumpster a few blocks away from them, they didn't see me so I was fine. In the dim light I checked my stuff and frowned, with all my money gone I only had a can or two of tuna. This was going to be harder than I originally planned.

**So here is something for you guys to read! Finally! Hope you like it, it's going to get better in the next chapter I promise you it will. If you didn't guess it though, those two kids in the park were Gazzy and Angel playing.**

**Leave a review if you like, everything will fall in place sooner than you think. Thank you for reading. See you next time…**


	12. Chapter 12

**First day of my second semester great! A new guy and a new girl. Didn't have three classes. I guess you could say it was a good day, my mind was off of everything for the most part.**

**On with the chapter I guess, it seems like you guys like my story.**

Who knew money could run the world like it did. I lasted two days with the food I had in my bag and I was starving. No place to rest, no place to shower, nothing to eat, nothing at all. I was pretty sure I wasn't allowed to enter the library looking all dirty like this. I thought about going back into a hotel and getting into a room but I knew someone would stop me.

It was even harder now. The sky had been gray all day but it started to rain just as I found a spot to rest. Catching a cold wasn't something I wanted, but the hunger was something that was getting to me.

I don't like to steal, I hate it very much, but this was something I had to do. There was a small store at the corner of the next building. It seemed like no one would stop me if I took a few cans of food, I had no choice, and it had to be done today.

My bag would be a problem and I had to leave it. I left it hidden somewhere it wouldn't get went from the rain and out of sight to whoever passed through the ally.

Don't get me wrong this made me feel really bad but I couldn't stop now. Two cans of tuna and a bottle of water would be all I would take. The cashier was an old lady smiling at me, there wasn't anyone else in the store but a man getting some milk.

I couldn't smile back at the lady.

"Are you okay Deary?" she asked and that's when I sprinted out of the store.

Heavy rainfall I could barely see in front of me. I could hear the man calling for me but I kept on running, I had to run, I had to find my safe spot in the dark and the rain.

I ran up until I found the ally and I sighed in relief as I turned the corner.

Everything went wrong there.

I slipped.

The water rolled out of my hand and the cans went flying as I felt the pain of my ankle taking me down. Just like that I was left alone. Stuck in a puddle. Completely soaked in the dark. I blinked a few times and then the pain and the cold consumed me completely.

Hours must have passed but I felt the rain stop. It was very cold and I could barely manage to open my eyes at the sound of a small dog barking at me. Someone was talking but I could barely concentrate.

"Damn it Fang! We can't just leave her here! She could die!" Someone was talking about me. Was I dreaming, I could let the cold consume me and just let go. No one wanted me anyway, I could just fade away, leave this life.

I was slipping and all I could see were his beautiful eyes. The eyes of my brother crying when he had to leave me. "Ari" I whispered and then I blacked out.

What was going on? I feel warm? My clothes aren't wet anymore. I tried to move my foot and it stung like hell making me open up my eyes.

I didn't know where I was. A slight flicker of a candle wasn't far from me as I was on the floor wrapped in a blanket close to a small fireplace. The room looked a bit empty but for a small couch or loveseat in a corner.

I glanced around again feeling sleepy and saw a pair of blue eyes watching me from the door.

I don't know how much time had passed but I heard them whispering. Kids talking behind the door that was now closed. I tried to move and this time my leg didn't sting. I realized I wasn't wearing my clothes but a baggy shirt and sweat pants. My clothes were in a folded pile near the door.

I glanced down at my foot and found it was wrapped in some sort of cloth, because from the look of it, it looked like a homemade bandage.

My lips were dry but someone left a cup with water near me. I drank it very quickly and felt my stomach ache. I needed food.

"Hey!" I called and coughed, great I was probably sick from being out in the cold. "I can hear you on the other side of the door!"

All the shadows that I could see from under the door walked away. All but one. The door started to open and I saw dark eyes looking down on me. They looked quiet menacing making me flinch slightly.

Where did I get myself into…

**So I bet you guys were waiting for this but hey I'm making you wait a bit more… Guess who those eyes belong to… Hope you liked it, I'll try to update soon since I just figured out I have something that I didn't know.**

**Please leave a review if you'd like. Thanks for reading. See you next time…**


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys make me happy for reading! I mean it feels great to think people actually take the time to read your stories! **

**School and homework great right? I actually missed it a lot, helps me get my mind off of things.**

**On with the chapter…**

His eyes were dark staring at me, making me feel uncomfortable since he didn't speak. He looked around my age, maybe a year older, his hair was black and quiet shaggy. He was wearing a black sweatshirt and jeans.

"Where am I?" I asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"Your ankle was just a sprain" he said and handed me my cans of tuna.

"Um, you didn't answer my question" he handed me a plastic fork and I started eating out of the can, it felt great to be eating something again. "Who are you?"

"It's not polite to ask for one's name when you haven't presented yourself" he wasn't even paying attention to me and walked around the room placing a few twigs in the fire place even though they weren't needed.

Still he didn't answer any of my questions. He seemed like he wasn't going to move from his spot in front of the fire so I kept eating until I was finished.

"Max" I said simply but still he stared into the fire. My mind was telling me to get up and run but somehow I felt safe at the same time. "Maxine" still no reaction from mister dark. "How long was I out?"

"Two days" he took a few steps towards the door but not before he glanced at me again "Don't put weight on your foot" he said simply and then he was out of the room and I still didn't know anything about where I was and who he was.

"Thank you very much" I muttered to myself and got up, being careful not to put pressure on my foot. My clothes weren't far but I had to hop to them. After I finished putting them on I tried to open the door, it was locked. "Great" this was all I needed. The incredible Max stuck in a locked room, a bad foot, not knowing where the hell I was at the moment.

I kind of figured I would be in here for a while so I just made my way to the couch and lay down. Right now I could only hope my things were still in my hidden spot or I would lose everything that was mine. I was still exhausted to so sleep found me and I was out of it again.

"Angel! Come back, Iggy is going to find out" A boys voice woke me up and I opened my eyes just a bit to see what was going on. "Angel" he hissed.

I glanced at the door and saw a kid looking panicked, his blue eyes were trained on a little blond girl tiptoeing to me. She had a stuffed bear tucked under her arm. She seemed determined to get to me. She was staring me.

"I know you're not sleeping" She said simply but I didn't move. It seemed like she stared at me for about five minutes before I got a peek at a guy also with blond hair picking her up and walking back to the door. "She's not sleeping" I could hear her from the other side of the door.

"Angel" I was sure the blond guy was talking to her "Fang said that no one could go into that room, he's going to be mad at you when he gets back"

"No he won't" she shouted and that was all I heard after a small click came from the lock at the door.

My mind was working on its own, survival was something I did automatically. There were at least four more people in this place, it seemed like some sort of tall building but I couldn't see out the window, it was blocked.

The four people were two kids probably between seven and ten years old, the girl was named Angel. Then there were the other two guys, mister dark and mysterious looked like he was Fang as the girl called him, the blond tall guy was Iggy as the boy said.

But the day they found me I was pretty sure there were two people there to find me and a dog, so there were five other people and a dog living in the same building. But what was this place? I guess I would have to wait and find out. I couldn't just run off because my ankle wouldn't let me.

Hunger got to me again. It was probably dinner time but I was out of food from the last can. My stomach was making noises again.

As if on cue the guy I assumed was Fang came in and handed me some canned vegetables with a piece of bread. No words came from his mouth.

"Fang, right?" I asked and he stopped just at the door. "Where am I?"

"As soon as you get better you get out" he said simply and closed the door again.

Great, was this going to keep happening for the next week? I needed to get my stuff but I couldn't trust him to get it for me. Maybe I had to sneak out in a few days.

The only problem with that plan was that I didn't know where I was, so I could be very far away from that little ally and walking to much would probably be worse than waiting here. At least this was a safe place.

**I know this was probably just a fill in but I don't everything to go really fast. Trust has to be earned and all that. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review on what you think. As soon as I can I will update the next part. See you next time…**

**(Guest review: Sorry wasn't Dumbledore it was Fang… Made me laugh a lot, thanks for the review!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**So sometimes life gets hard, you just have to get through it day by day. If you just woke up and all you did was breath today, sometimes that's okay. School and homework kind of make me put writing the next chapter off. **

**So here it is…**

This was so tiring! All I could do was sit around and wait for my next meal. Fang didn't say a word at all for the next few days even though I asked him again and again. The bathroom was no problem and that was the only time I had the chance to get out of the room.

"Fang I need to go to the bathroom!" I called but I couldn't hear anyone on the other side of the door. "Fang?!" still nothing.

Great I was left alone closed off in this room. I mean what would happen if the place started burning down or something. How was I supposed to get out of here on a limp?

I stumbled around a bit and then tried the door again. It had been a few days and my ankle was still killing me but I was feeling a lot better, at least they gave me food.

To my surprise the door was unlocked. I thought for a moment, these few days I had been there no one had left it unlocked and the kids hadn't come into the room except for Fang. So why was it open? Where they letting me leave? It wasn't likely was it?

After a few moments of thinking it through I opened the door and peeked out just to make sure I was alone.

I only knew the way to the bathroom was the door to my left, but to my right there was a hallway that lead to some sort of living area. I couldn't hear anyone else in the building. But I was serious about needing to pee, so I limped to the bathroom first before I went to investigate whatever was at the other end of the hall.

It was so weird. It seemed like a penthouse but it looked kind of abandoned. There was a kitchen with a few cans and a mini fridge that seemed like it actually worked. There was also a living room area with a few mismatched couches, like someone just pulled this place together.

One of the couches was pulled against the wall and there were a few blankets there as if someone had been sleeping in on it. Books were all over the place though, medicine, technology, kid's books, math books, story books. I think I even saw a Harry Potter copy under a pile.

This place wasn't all that bad to live in. I made my way around the other areas of the penthouse. I didn't go into the rooms but I was actually right about the five people living in here. The first room probably belonged to the blond kids, Angel and her brother. There were toys all on the floor, action figures and dolls.

The room next to it was very neatly organized, there was nothing on the floor and there were barely any pieces of furniture but a mattress on the floor in a corner. But the walls were all painted different colors in a lot of places. It was a small room, probably used to be a walk in closet of some sort.

The last room must have been the master bedroom at one point, but the transformation to the room was for a completely different purpose. There was a mattress in the corner but almost every piece of furniture was pushed up against the walls leaving a big space in the middle of the room. Sheets and clothes were all over the room floor.

It also had a door that lead into a huge bathroom. It seemed like it was also functional. I tried the faucet and it did run smoothly.

"That was the bestest movie ever!" Damn it they were back and I was out of the room. I supposed the little blond one was yelling. I could hear everyone shuffling into the penthouse. How in the hell was I going to get back to the room before they saw me snooping around, the limp didn't help at all.

"Yeah I know!" a girl was talking and I almost recognized her voice. "I mean the actor was sooooo great and she was the damsel in distress but at the end she was the hero and all the action, I mean I wish I could be her!"

Someone snapped their fingers and I could barely hear it but everyone went quiet.

I figured they found out I wasn't in the room anymore. I could probably walk out or stumble out I should say and just tell them I needed a bathroom break. Or I could hide and they would probably kick me out of this place for sure and I wouldn't get food anymore.

Somehow I needed to convince them to let me stay even though I had snooped around the place. Why did everything have to be so silent? I couldn't even hear footsteps.

"Angel, did you unlock the door?" The girl was asking and I smiled, yeah she would have been the one to unlock it.

"Gotcha" someone whispered and I didn't even have the chance to turn around. Fang and the blond guy I supposed was Iggy grabbed me by my arms and legs carrying me out of the room.

"Let me go!" I shouted trying to move but the pain in my leg was killing me as they carried me. "It hurts!" I felt so vulnerable, Sam flashed into my mind and I kicked Fang in the face. He let me fall out of his grasp and Iggy also let me go.

I didn't get up, I just curled into myself and wished the memories away. No one touched me as I turned away and tried to hide my tears. How could my past haunt me so easily in moments like these?

**Okay so here it is, the best I could do for now, I've told you guys it's going slow, but let's let them earn to trust each other. Bloody nose for Fang anyone? Thanks for reading! Review if you'd like. You guys bring my hopes up! This will probably be the day when I reach 1000 views on this story yeeiiii.**

**See you next time…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so today I'm writing the story from my phone so I'm not really sure how it'll turn out but I can't really sleep.**

**Okay so here's the next chapter, and a review gave me the best idea , so I might try it and se has it turns out.**

**Fang POV**

God damn it! Blood was streaming down my chin and on to my shirt, this girl was really strong and had great aim. But right now I couldn't care less about the blood gushing out.

Nudge, Gazzy and Angel looked really shocked, Iggy was really confused as to what had happened, and believe it or not I was quiet shocked myself.

The girl, Max, was hugging her knees to her chest. She hid her face as she started to sob into her knees.

"Everyone go back to your rooms for now" I called to them and waited for them to leave before I sat there next to her, I wasn't touching her since I was about a foot away.

Right now my mind was trying to think of a way why she would have broken down like that in an instant. I didn't care about my stained shirt anymore and just put some pressure on my nose so the bleeding would stop.

She seemed like a surviver on how she acted every time I left her some food. Nudge saw the history on the computer library, she was searching for someone, she wasn't breaking down for that.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and she flinched away and the only word she muttered was "stop" it was barely audible but I heard it. Someone had hurt her in the past, she was like us, and she had scars like mine on her back. She belonged here.

**Max POV.**

Tears wouldn't stop making their way down my cheeks. I couldn't stop trembling. Everyone seemed to have walked out of the hall but Fang was there close by. The only thing I could do to calm me down right now was to think of Ari. Imagine that he was okay, healthy, and waiting on me to find him.

"Max" Fang said in hushed voice. I looked up at him and wiped the tears from my cheeks even though more where coming. It felt like hours had passed and I was still there. "Let's get you back to my room."

I nodded as he helped me up. His shirt was red from blood, so was the bottom half of his face. I was still trying to breathe in calmly. No one had ever seen me like this and here he was trying to help me out even though he didn't know me.

He let me walk on my own and I was very pleased that he did that even though I was limping, I was afraid that if someone touched me I would just break down again. We went back into the room I had lived in the past few days.

I lay on the couch again and he started the chimney back up again so I could keep warm. After he just sat there by the door looking at the fire. Somehow I felt safe at that moment and that was all I needed, these anxiety attacks took everything out of me so I fell asleep tired.

When I woke up again Fang was still there but he was all cleaned up. I got into a sitting position and wiped at my face. I was surely a mess but he didn't seem to notice as he got up and handed me a bottle of water.

"Better?" He asked and I nodded once "I'll be in the living room if you need me" he said and walked out of the room leaving the door open for me to walk out if I wanted to.

I poured some water into my hand and dabbed at my face making sure I wasn't a whole wreck. I never liked when someone saw me cry, I had stopped crying the day Ari left, I had to be strong for myself and crying wouldn't get me anywhere.

I finished the water bottle and stood up. My leg hurt but I walked to the door and out into the hall. It was dark, probably night out already but there was a flicker of light in the living room. Fang was sitting on the makeshift bed with a book in his hands. He noticed me come in but he kept on reading.

"Are you kicking me out?" I whispered, it was the only thing I could think of right now. Why would anyone want me here anyway?

"No" he said simply and kept reading, well he wasn't a really talkative guy. "You need a place to stay"

"Just for a little while" I sighed in relief "Just till I get up on my feet, literally" I tried to smile but I was still a bit unsteady about breaking down.

"As long as you like" he closed the book he was reading "Want to talk about it?" now that made me smile, he would probably be quiet and I would do all the talking. "I'm guessing foster care?"

I nodded, if I wanted to stay I would have to tell him about what I was trying to do. "I'm looking for my brother" I frowned "I haven't seen him in ten years" he looked like he was concentrating on something, but he was interrupted before he could speak.

"Nick I'm scared" Angel came in the room hugging her teddy bear. She ran into fangs arms and he hugged her, his face became calm as he kissed her forehead "I had a bad dream"

"It's alright sweetie" he started to play with her hair "It was just a bad dream" he murmured a few more things into her ear and started rocking back and forth slightly in his arms. Sooner than I thought she was asleep.

"Nick?" I asked and he nodded smiling down at the little girl in his arms "Who are you?"

"Runaway" he whispered "Aren't we all?"

**I hope you guys liked it, and I started this off on my cellphone sorry for any errors. I'm kind of broken still but I think I need to get over it right? Hope everyone is having a great weekend. Leave a review if you like… I'll update as soon as I can. See you next time….**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm getting better if anyone wanted to know haha… I really appreciate you guys reading my stuff it's kind of a big step to me. From here on out the flock is back together. **

**Here's the next chapter:**

In my mind everything was going to be a bit awkward as I got to know everyone in the flock as they called it. But it wasn't like that at all.

"okay, so we met in the library and you probably forgot my name, I'm Nudge, and the guy over there is Iggy, he's blind by the way, and then there's Angel and Gazzy, you can see the family resemblance in them" she took a deep breath "And you know Fang right? He's the creepy one that's been giving you food"

I kind of lost track of everything Nudge was saying as I used some old crutches to get around better. Iggy was in the kitchen getting some food ready and I was quiet impressed that a blind guy could handle everything like it was nothing. Maybe being blind wasn't a handicap at all, he made it look so easy.

Fang was reading through some books, it looked like he was studying even though it seemed like he didn't actually go to school. Angel was copying him and picked up a kid's book and seemed to catch every word before she could turn the page, she was a cute girl.

Gazzy was the one that seemed a bit scared of my presence even though he tried to mask it, for a ten year old he was avoiding every place I would go into.

"Um, Max are you listening?" Nudge waved a hand in front of my face and I blinked. "Max? Where are your things? I'm pretty sure I saw you with a bag when you went to the library that day"

"Oh right my things" I frowned could I trust them with that? "I left them hidden somewhere" I wasn't even sure it was still there but I hoped it was, my whole life was in that bag.

"Fang and I could go find them" she actually paused for me to answer. "I don't think you should go out like that, you have clothes in your bag right?"

"Yeah, all my stuff is in there" I glanced at fang and he was no longer looking down at his book. He was staring right at me but I couldn't make sense of what he could be thinking. "I'll get it myself later don't worry about it" Damn I hated feeling like I couldn't do anything for myself.

"Oh alright" she nodded and kept on talking about everything they did, like chores, movie nights, home schooling.

They actually had this place going out of hard work. Iggy and Fang had fixed the pipes and that's why water was running on the top floor. Electricity was something else they were trying to fix and that was Fang was looking into. This was one amazing little family right here and they weren't even related, maybe family wasn't actually determined by blood.

This was something I hadn't done in years. Sitting down around a table getting ready to eat dinner, it was a makeshift table and we were all seated around it. Iggy made the food and it looked great, even though we didn't have a lot of different varieties it looked great.

There was a small salad, a soup that looked quiet delicious and meat. They had meat! I really just wanted to bite through it and savor it forever, it's been way to long.

No one touched their food until Fang put out his fist in the middle of the table and everyone followed. One on top of the other, they all looked at me and I felt like I really did belong here. As soon as my fist touched everyone laughed and we started eating.

"Damn Ig you over did yourself tonight" Fang said and tore through the meat. Well at least he's talking about something he likes.

I knew why he couldn't help it, I took a bite and I was in heaven. Seriously how could a blind dude actually cook like a professional chef? This was really heaven.

"So Max" Angel started and stared at me as if she could read my thoughts, it was kind of creepy. "Is that really your name?" she looked at me.

"Maxine" I shrugged "I prefer Max though"

"Well you do look like a Max to me" Iggy shrugged and gave me a smile full of food.

"Ha ha Iggy" Gazzy smiled and chucked a piece of bread at Iggy and he moved out of the way just in time. Fang glared at him since we weren't supposed to be wasting food, I was a new mouth to feed.

"I'm glad food can shut her motor mouth up for a while though" Iggy nudged Nudge and she glared at him.

"I'm glaring at you Ig" Nudge muttered as soon as she finished what she was eating.

I was sure now as they all laughed, I was sure that they were a family beyond bloodline. This was what it was about, this is where I was meant to end up. Ari would love it here and I was going to find him, soon.

**So here it is, they're getting to know each other but Max hasn't forgotten about Ari don't worry. **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you guys like it and leave a review if you do. Words of encouragement would do just fine. See you next time…**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I've come to a point where I think I'm happy but I could be happier, anybody else been there? I'm feeling better, sorry for the late chapter, I wasn't really in the mood for writing and that's just weird since I love to write.**

**On with the chapter…**

"So you guys study as if you were in school?" I asked as I followed Nudge through Chicago's library, we had already left Angel and Gazzy at a table doing some math problems and some English writing. Fang was reading to Iggy near them.

"Yeah, something like homeschooling" she shrugged and started to walk a bit slower since I was still in crutches. "You were here a few days ago, so Fang asked me to help you out. I know you don't really want us to know a lot about you, you may be a criminal for all I know but hey you need help, we always help people in need"

"Well thanks I guess" If I had come back the other day all dirty no one would have let me in, but being able to take a shower felt great, it was incredible how they actually got that working, and they did it all on their own.

Nudge pulled up a chair near the computer so I could sit there while she worked at it. It seemed like she was connected to it as she slid her fingers across the keyboard. She typed in a few things and then she glanced at me.

"What?"

"You said you looked for your brother with the adoption agency and found nothing, what else did you check?" she opened up a new browser on an incognito window just so it was more private, something I should have done the last time I was here.

"I guess I just searched his name to see if he would come up" I sighed "I got desperate at that part."

"How about, I don't know, social media? Maybe a Facebook account or even Twitter?" she typed into Facebook and Twitter. "Maybe the newspaper? How about finding someone that knew your parents? A babysitter?"

At that moment I felt really dumb, why didn't I think of all those things? "Are you a stalker?" I laughed nervously "I didn't look through a lot of those, maybe we could find him but I think his last name has changed" I sighed he probably wasn't Ari Ride anymore, maybe he was Ari Jackson, or Ari Brown.

"Okay so you tried actually Googling his name right?" she waited and I nodded "How about your parent's names? Did you try them too?"

"No" wow this girl was smart, or maybe I was way too tired that day I came to look for some information. "Try Chase and Anabel Ride, my dad was in the military, maybe that could help."

"It sure can" she smiled and started taping away at the keyboard, it seemed like the screen couldn't keep up. She looked through a military page and found a picture of my dad. I looked at him and composed my face to show no emotion, I hadn't seen his face in a long time. Mom had a few pictures in her diary but they were all old and washing out. My father was really handsome and really young in that picture.

"Okay so here on his page we have all sorts of information, even your old address" she copied and clicked into another tab, my old little house came onto the screen, it looked just like it used to, the same color and everything.

"Is that an old photo?" I wondered out loud and she sighed scrolling down a bit, there was a whole different house in the same spot. "Oh"

"There's not much about your mother though" she sighed "unless she was daughter of some rich dude"

"My mom's parents died when she was young" I shook my head "I don't think I would recognize my grandparents if I saw a picture" she kept on scrolling through a few articles.

An hour had passed and there was still nothing. Facebook didn't even give a hint on his whereabouts, same with all the other social media pages, it was actually a good thing that he wasn't stuck in the virtual world but at this moment I just hoped to find something, maybe someone that knew him.

Time was passing so fast yet so slow. "How about schools in the near districts, maybe you can find his record"

Nudge glanced at the time and shook her head "It's time we head back" she sighed "I'm sorry Max, if we don't know his name it's kind of hard to find that person"

"That's fine, it's never good to get your hopes up if they're only going to bring you down" I grabbed my crutches and headed for the study tables while Nudge erased all our traces form the virtual world.

Fang and Iggy were helping out the Angel and Gazzy. Maybe I was destined to live with them and give up on my old life. But letting go of Ari would kill me, I mean he's my brother and I love him. Letting go of someone you love could be the hardest thing in the world.

"Ready to go?" Fang asked as soon as Nudge came into view. He didn't ask if we'd found anything by the look on our faces and Nudge being all quiet.

"Can we eat Pizza today" Gazzy asked pushing at Iggy.

"Not today Gaz" Fang pulled Angel up into his arms and started towards the door.

At least they all seemed happy living like this. I didn't know any of their stories but from the look of how strong they could live on their own, I knew they were of the strongest people one could meet.

**So here's the chapter, sorry for the wait. Review if you like, thanks for reading. I'm sorry if you guys think it's a bit slow but sometimes there has to be a little pause of slight happiness before something good comes down. See you next time…**


	18. Chapter 18

**So it's a bit late and I have school tomorrow so I'm going to try to keep it simple today but I have to move the story along so I'll try to do that before I'm just way to sleepy.**

**On with the chapter sorry for any mistakes.**

"You guys head up" Fang said as we got close to the building. I had learned it was an abandoned hotel that got closed off because of some guy losing his money and some dirty money passing through, or at least that was what Iggy was telling me when we left.

"Where are you going?" Gazzy asked as he entered the building through the back door.

"I'll be right back" was the only thing he said and when it was my turn to get in through the narrow door Fang stopped me "You get to come with me"

"Okay?" I said a bit nervous why would he want to set me apart from the group. We both waited a moment for them to be up a few floors.

"Your stuff" he said simply and motioned me to walk with him. I knew he was leading me to the ally they had found me in. We walked in silence, it was the most comfortable thing to walk with him. Sometimes you just needed to be with someone and not speak a single word.

It took a while to get back to the ally and my arms were getting tired because if you didn't remember, I was still in crutches.

"Couldn't find it" Fang shrugged as we entered the ally.

"Probably because you didn't look hard enough" I said simply and left the crutches against the wall as I got down on my knees and moved away a dumpster. There was a little sewer thing on the ground and I pulled it off the ground. My bag was still in there wrapped in plastic. "I couldn't risk losing everything"

Fang didn't answer but he nodded and took the ripped bag from my hands and the helped me back up onto my crutches. This boy was a real gentleman even though it seemed like he'd been through a lot.

We headed back to the building in silence again. Fang didn't walk beside me or behind me but in front of me. I could see that he was used to being the leader but he looked way too young to be able to get himself and four others through each day.

"Fang?" I asked but he didn't stop walking so I guess I could just ask "How do you get enough food for everyone and look after the little ones, not to mention homeschooling." I shook my head "How old are you?"

"Old enough" he said and didn't even glance my way. "I just do what has to be done"

That was all I could get out of mister silence up until we got to the back door of the building. Fang made sure no one had followed us and then let me pass first. One of my crutches got caught on the edge of the door frame catching me off guard and braking it at the bottom.

"Shit!" I muttered as I saw myself heading for the ground again but I felt Fang pull me back. "Damn it" I muttered and tried to get on with one crutch. My foot wasn't good enough for at least ten to fifteen flights of stairs.

Fang seemed irritated but he positioned himself in front of me so I could get on his back, he was going to carry me all the way up while he carried my bag. I didn't complain, I knew my foot would only get me in greater pain if I tried to walk up all those flights of stairs.

As I got on his back his collar was pulled down a bit and I saw something I had myself. There was the start of twin scars. Fang wasn't saying something, well he wasn't saying anything at all but he was hiding this.

I tried not to me a lot as he walked up the steps. He was quiet stronger than I thought but I remembered that he had been the one to take me up when they had found me that night.

"Thank you" I said as he set me down right in front of the penthouse door. Fang shrugged as he opened the door but I could see that he was slightly out of breath. He placed my bag into the room that I lived in. I was told it was Fangs but he was camping out in the living room until Iggy decided that he could share his master bedroom.

Don't get me wrong, today wasn't the best day. Nudge and I didn't discover a thing about Ari in the library and then my crutch broke, at least I had my mother's diary and my clothes back. But the one thing that made me a bit nervous were Fangs scars.

I sat down on the first chair I found since I couldn't walk. If those scares had anything to do with the ones I had on my back, this guy had a terrible past. Only those that left the Hawks got scars like those, and I was told only one other had left to live. Maybe Fang was the other survivor.

**Okay so there's a little mystery out there for you guys. They have to get closer somehow and maybe the past is what will get them closer. I hope you guys like the chapter thanks for reading! Leave a review if you like. You guys have a nice week okay? Smile at least once.**

**See you next time…**


	19. Chapter 19

**It's been taking me at least two to three days to update, sorry if that's a long time but I have school stuff and life stuff. I'm actually taking a photography class. Oh and exam week is well in a week, might not update then.**

**But I'm here right now so on with the story…**

"There you go Max good as new." I was sitting down on Iggy's bed as he tweaked my new and improved crutches as he said. He was very handy with the tools.

"Thanks Ig" I stood up and tried them out, these were much lighter and I could maneuver them easily. "So these won't break?"

"Only if you use them as a bat" he rolled his eyes and just let himself fall back onto the bed. It amazed me how he knew were everything was in the room, but it was his room so it made sense. "Hey Ig?"

"Yeah?" he was laying in that 'paint me like one of your French girls' positions as his eyes looked at me.

"Were you born blind?" me being myself and not beating around the bush.

He didn't even seem to care about my question "No just some bad faster home when I was a kid, toxic stuff at child level" he shrugged "I've been blind since I was about five I think" he was counting on his fingers. "I still remember colors and stuff, and I have a lot of practice on knowing my surroundings."

"So Fang moving in here?"

"Not a problem, I'll just have to remember there's an extra mattress, he's not a messy guy" he shrugged "I thinks its better that he's out of his room."

"Oh okay" I nodded and crutched my way to the door. Iggy was already lost in thought as I left.

It was getting late, the youngest of the flock were already in bed. The whole penthouse was lit up by candles in strategic places so nothing would catch fire. I could see Nudge through her half open door, she was toying with my IPod, the battery was dead but she was trying to charge it without a charger.

I took a little snack from the kitchen and then headed to my room. Well technically it was still Fang's room but I was sleeping in it. He was in there tending the fire since the days were getting colder and that was the only fireplace.

"IPod, Files, a journal and clothes?" he asked looking at the contents spilling out of my bag. He'd seen the IPod when I handed it to Nudge.

"It's everything I've ever owned" I left my crutches near the door and hopped to the little couch. "I also had a skateboard but it took too much space." My mother's diary was still in good shape even though water was able to seep in a bit. Some of my clothes smelt like sewer.

Fang finished up with the fire and headed to the door.

"Fang?" he stopped with his back to me. "Those scars on your back"

"Are just like yours?" he asked and smirked as he turned towards me. I glared at him, of course he had seen my scars that first day they brought me in, I would have died of hypothermia if they hadn't changed me into something dry.

"I was just wondering what the story was" I shrugged.

"Yours for mine" he shrugged but leaned against the doorframe.

"Simple enough" I sighed and moved over making space for him but he didn't move from his place. "Well, parents died when I was young and I got split up from my brother a few years later. Bounced back and forth between foster homes and ended up in a nice house with bad people" Sam flashed into my mind and I shivered. "I did everything I could to get out of the house and got caught up in a gang, kind of funny how they're called Fallen Angels, hence the twin scars on my back." He nodded but didn't say anything. "A few weeks ago I met a girl and her mother and they got me a bus ticket away from my personal hell, and now I'm here trying to track down my brother"

"How did you earn them?" he asked and I knew he was referring to my scars. You had to do something in order to get in the gang. It wasn't always pleasant.

FLASHBACK

"_Max we don't have to do this" Dylan said for the millionth time. Both of us being thirteen a bit young and stupid at the time. "It's just a stupid gang!"_

"_I need the money Dylan, I have to get out of here and I can get money from them" We were waiting near a small convenience store. They had tasked us to get in and rob the place. I wasn't thinking I just needed the money to find Ari._

"_Max this is a bad idea, what if we get caught?" Dylan was all jumpy beside me. "We can find another way"_

"_You are my best friend Dylan" I shook my head "But I have to find my brother"_

"_Fine" he whispered and then we were walking into the store. Dylan was the one that had the gun even though it didn't have any bullets. _

_From there everything just sped by, I was able to get the money in the bag, we were walking outside the store and I just heard it. A gun shot. We were both running but then it was just me. _

_I turned to see why he stopped but he was on the floor faced down._

END FLASHBACK

"He was shot and died instantly" I frowned "It's my fault he died. One of the Fallen Angels grabbed me as I passed by a building and I'm still alive because I kept running." I sighed "These scars hurt, but not as much as losing my only friend"

Fang Frowned, it felt like we had been talking for hours. I was never good at talking about my life.

"How'd you get yours?" I asked finally after a long silence.

**I'm going to leave this in a bit of a cliffhanger. Hope you don't hate me, Fangs up next. If you guys liked Dylan, he appeared. Review if you like, Thank you guys for reading, I'll update as soon as I can. See you next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

**So here's the next chapter, I've done projects all day so I'm kind of tired of working with my hands today. But since I like all of you here is the next part of the story, I know you guys want to know about Fang joining the Fallen Angels and how he got out so this is it.**

"So?" I said hoping he would start talking.

"You didn't say how you left" He shrugged.

"Long story short on some other run I had to do I was stabbed almost killed" I lifted my shirt up a bit so he could see the scar on my abdomen. "I bled out and they thought I had died so they left me there, that's how I got out. Police man took me to a hospital and then I was back to my foster home" He nodded, it was very dark and only the fireplace was lighting the room. "Your turn"

"I lived on the wrong side of the tracks with my drunk father" he shook his head "Pretty good poker player, I hotwired cars, never sold drugs" he frowned at me "Lucy the leader the leader of the gang thought I was Fallen Angel material." He stopped and closed the door of the room.

"I helped them get cars, hotwired at least thirteen" he sat down near the door and crossed his legs. "Never got caught, but that wasn't enough for the gang, they started to rob houses. Became burglars." He crossed his arm over his chest and reached for his back, he was probably touching the scars. "When one is young and stupid we think we are invincible, turns out we're not"

"What happened?" I'd never seen him look so down, it was kind of weird to hear him speak this much and it made him look tired.

"A few guys and I went into a huge house, it was supposed to be empty for vacation seasons" I could see the hurt in his eyes, the horror, I was tempted to tell him to stop but I really wanted to know how he got out of it. "One of them set off the alarm and lights came on, we panicked and one of the guys had a gun" I shivered "he panicked and shot the couple that came out of the room scared, and then they ran, I couldn't move but I heard them"

"Who? The police?" he could be charged with a murder if they caught him.

"No" he half smiled "Gazzy and Angel"

"They killed a couple" I frowned "They made Angel and Gazzy orphans?"

He nodded "They were just babies, they didn't deserve to go into the system" he looked me straight in the eye "I took them with me, I practically raised both of them, the Fallen Angels are still looking for me. I've been running since"

"You know you just admitted to kidnapping right?" I asked and he nodded. "Do they know about their parents?"

"Gazzy was old enough to understand something was wrong and had nightmares" he sighed "Angel wasn't even able to walk back then"

"This is the most I've heard you say" I shook my head "So they don't know?"

"No and it stays that way" he got up and opened the door.

"What about Nudge?" I frowned

"We found Nudge and Iggy, they were both runaways but they were barely surviving alone" he stepped out of the room "Night" he called and closed the door.

I couldn't help but think that his story had a lot of other details but he didn't want to tell me all of them. I knew he trusted me a bit more now that he knew about me, but still. Fang probably had to run away from his family and get away a few states so no one could find him and the two babies he had to take care of.

Fang had been taking care of the flock for a long time now. He had to grow up faster than most and I could see that it had taken a toll on him. I could probably help out until I found out where Ari was. It would take a while since we didn't know where to start but I could probably take a job and help with the money.

But right now I had to sleep. The day had been a bit long and my arms and legs ached from all the walking with crutches.

**Okay so this chapter is way too short and doesn't really have the feel I wanted to give it but I'm really tired right now and I have classes tomorrow at seven. I made some time for you guys. Thanks for reading all this gibberish I call a chapter and be free to review if you like. From here everything starts to get into shape. **

**See you next time…**


	21. Chapter 21

**So I don't want to get into personal details but if you guys believe in God please pry for me and the love of my life, it's kind of really needed in the moment. I apologize if this chapter isn't what you were expecting but with everything going on right now I just can't think, this is just a distraction for me. I think it's the only one that actually works.**

**On with the chapter.**

After a week and a half of staying with the flock, I actually felt like I belonged. My ankle was getting much better. Right now I was with Gazzy and Angel in the park. They were running around as I watched. Fang and the others had some business to deal with.

All three of them worked around the city in little places. That was what earned the money for the food we ate each day. I would probably have to chip in when I got better. We'd been looking for information on Ari but nothing came up.

"Time to head back guys!" I called and waved a hand so they saw me. They were very smart for their ages and very good at following orders. I was still on my crutches but since my hair was a light shade of brown we looked like we were a family so no one would question it. Iggy was usually the one that brought them to the park.

"A few more minutes Max" Gazzy said and managed to pry Celeste the bear from Angels grasp. Total was also running around. It turned out that their dog Total was actually a street dog that found his way to them. Angel had convinced Fang of keeping him. But Total could wander off if he'd like, there would be days that he wouldn't come back.

"No Gaz we have to head back, Fang will be waiting" I smiled as Angel tackled her brother and took her teddy bear back. "Come on it's a long walk back"

They both nodded and walked in front of me as I crutched my way behind them. I knew we had to pass a few stores and a news stand, then we had to turn a block and head down through some apartments and then we got to the back door of the building.

"Max can we get some comics?!" Gazzy was jumping up and down as we got to the news stand. He was a real fan of Spiderman and Iron man. "Please just oooone" he smiled "I won't tell Fang, please?"

"Gazzy I only have emergency money" I sighed, I would give this kid whatever he wanted with those Bambi eyes he was giving me. If he convinced Angel of doing the same eyes I would give those kids the world. "I'm sorry, really bud"

"But just look at them" He called and I glanced around the news stand.

Suddenly I was alone, nothing mattered but that moment. Right in front of me I couldn't mistake that face, I couldn't miss those eyes. He had our mom's eyes. He had grown so much since the last time I saw him. He was holding up a bat and a trophy. Some little league or whatever, but I could only see his smile, I could only see his face and go back to the last time I had him in my arms.

"Max?" Angel pulled at my shirt and I was snapped out of it. "Are you okay?"

"I'm actually perfectly fine" I smiled and took the newspaper "I'm sorry Gaz I'll buy you a comic next week okay?" I paid for the paper and rolled it up. Maybe with would be the clue we needed to find Ari, maybe I would see him again soon.

"Are you sure it's him?" Fang asked again as he studied the article. He was looking out for school names and such. I was too jumpy and couldn't keep calm about this, I wanted to run to him but I could barely walk without my ankle giving out.

"I'm positive, he has the same smile and the same eyes as my mom" I smiled "I found him after all these years"

"You're going to wake the kids" Iggy hissed and I went silent. It was late and everyone except for Fang, Iggy and I were awake. Iggy was going through the last of the dishes before he headed for bed.

"I'm sorry I just want to see him" I whispered. "Tomorrow we'll go back to the library and get some school records and maps right?" Fang just nodded and scribbled a few things in his little booklet.

"He seems happy" Fang said and handed the picture back to me.

"I know" I smiled "I got the short end of the stick this time, I'm glad he got to be with a good family"

"Max?" Iggy said as he tossed the towel onto the counter "If he seems so happy, are you planning on taking him out of that happiness?"

"I just want to see him" I smiled at the picture, but I was lying, I wanted to go get him and never leave him again. "I want to meet him" They were both silent as I folded the picture so it could fit in the pages of the diary. "When can I go find him?"

"You have to heal up and we have to find where he lives still" Fang looked a little unsure. "Get some sleep"

I got up and headed back to his room. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight, I was so close.

**So there you have it guys, it's the last I can squeeze out of my mind today. I hope you like it, Ari is finally in it again. Some surprises are coming so I hope you keep reading. Leave a review if you like. See you next time…**


	22. Chapter 22

**So I had an emotional roller-coaster all throughout the week and finally I'm feeling a bit better to write the next part of the story. Seriously sorry to keep you waiting but sometimes life intervenes on this hobby of mine. Seriously if you pray for me that would be great and if you don't believe in God, leave a review, something that'll cheer me up, please.**

"Fang you promised me" I shouted as he walked out of the room. "You said that when my ankle was better we would go find him"

I got up off the couch and walked out, there was still a bit of pain as I put some pressure on my ankle but it was getting better. No more crutches for dear Max.

"Fang don't you dare go back on your promise" I said between my teeth as I saw Angel running back into her room. We would usually have these conversations at night or the kids would want to go with us and find ways to convince Fang.

"G'night Max!" Angel called as she closed the door to the room.

"Good night Ang" I smiled at her as the door closed. Iggy was working on something about the electricity with Nudge.

It seemed that everyone always found something to do around here, even when there was nothing around.

"Fang" I hissed and he stopped and looked at me straight in the eyes. I felt small as his gaze landed on me. "I need to see my brother"

"I know Max" he glared "You've said that all week"

"Well we already know where he goes to school and who his parents are" I shook my head "My foot is perfectly fine, why can't we go?" I was so stressed. My brother was literally a few hours away and I was here sitting around. "If you don't want to go, I'll go find him myself"

"Max" he sighed, he looked really tired. During the whole week we had been looking through documents and school stuff and Nudge even had to go into some government thing so I could find out where he lived. "Just wait one more night"

"Tomorrow then?" I asked but I felt like I shouldn't push him.

"Fine" he said simply and closed the door to Iggy's room.

I was too excited to notice that he was very mad at me. I grabbed a blanket and my mother's diary and walked to the rooftop. I just felt like I had to go to the roof and look up at the moon just like I used to. "I'm going to see you soon Ari, just you wait"

I don't know how much time passed as I stayed up there but I fell asleep.

"Max, it's cold out" Fang whispered and I opened my eyes.

"I'm sorry I'll go back inside" I yawned. "Sometimes I just wish I could fly you know"

"Max" he said and I glanced at him, he was leaning against the door that lead inside.

"What wrong?" I didn't know what to say, he was expressionless like always. "What's the matter?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked and looked up at the moon, it was still very dark out. "Maybe he's better off without you"

"No" I froze "I'm not giving up on him now"

"Okay" he sighed "let's go then school starts in a few hours"

"What?"

"We leave now so we can get there and back before Dinner" he said simply. He was already dressed in his usual attire. Sweatshirt and jeans.

It took a few minutes to get ready and then we were walking along the streets. Fang hadn't spoken since the rooftop, he was only lading me around the dormant city. I only had my newly repaired backpack with me.

"So can you tell me how we're going to get to that little town on foot" The truth was that my foot was killing me at the moment, my ankle wasn't completely healed.

"Borrowing a car" he shrugged and then as if it were normal he ducked under a car and disabled something so the alarm wouldn't turn on and then just like that we were inside.

"Why this one?" I asked and got into the passenger side as if it were normal.

"It's easier when the doors are already unlocked" he shrugged and started to wire the car. It seemed like it had been a while since he'd done it but just like that the engine was on.

"Well that actually makes sense" I shrugged and we started our way out of the city. I clocked on the radio and some actual good tunes were playing at this hour.

Fang chuckled "Road trip" he said simply and I laughed. Today was going to be the best day of my life. Ari here we come.

**Okay so there it is, sorry it's late and on a Monday. I still have two exams tomorrow. Hope you like it and yeah reviews will actually bring my spirts up. Have a great day or night. The next chapter will be up soon. And you can actually see Fang is kind of concerned for what might happen to Max.**

**See you next time…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the next chapter I hope you guys like it. Exam week is finished so no stress now, I still don't know what's actually going on in my life. But hey you guys still want the next chapter so I might as well be happy that you guys like my writing.**

Going on a road trip with Fang was really fun. I had never heard him sing to the radio and right now we were both just singing at the top of our lungs. We'd already gone an hour outside of the city, there were a lot of trees around.

Fang was actually moving his head to the beat of the music. Who would have thought that such a cold guy could be this fun to be around, I mean yeah he was very quiet and didn't really express much but damn he liked music.

"What are you thinking?" he asked and I noticed I'd been staring at him even though the radio had gone into news for this morning.

"Oh" I smiled "Nothing, it's just I've never seen you be this, um, well" I scratched the back of my head thinking of what to say.

"Emotional?" he rolled his eyes. "I like music" he shrugged.

"Yeah me too" I shook my head "It's the only thing that will never change you know? Any song can take you back to a specific moment in your past."

"Have you ever felt a song?" he said simply and I was a bit stunned, how in the hell could you feel a song? "Not just hear the lyric, but also listen to the drums and the bass and all that"

"Now that I think of it" I shook my head "I've never actually paid attention"

"Okay" he smirked and started to play around with the nobs that controlled the radio until he was satisfied with the song that was playing. "Just close your eyes and listen to every single sound, try and separate each layer in your head."

He turned up the music so I could actually feel the bass at my side. It was some electronic song from a Swedish guy. I closed my eyes and just concentrated.

At first I could only concentrate on the lyrics and then I tried to ignore them. There were a lot of instruments playing in the background. Four or five, maybe even six layers of different instruments and sounds. The changes were sudden in some points and just built you up to the drop. Everything started soft and then it was like it all exploded.

I felt my skin change into goose bumps and shivered as the song came to an end. "That was amazing" I whispered feeling a bit high from the melody. "I can't believe I never stopped to listen to something like that."

"Most musicians can't help but listen to every single sound in a song" he shook his head "Not like all that crap people are playing."

"Yeah, repetitive pop" I laughed "Most people hate it but they still sing along to the catching songs."

"We could just ask you know" I said simply, I was starting to get frustrated as we looked around for the school. We were in some little town but it looked to be filled with a lot of wealthy families. The good thing was that the car we'd stolen was not out of place. I was a bit sorry for the family that had woken up to find it stolen but right now all I wanted was to see Ari.

"It's just around the next block, calm down" He drove up the next block and surely enough there was the school. There were a lot of kids getting out of school busses and playing around. I wanted to get out and just look for him but as soon as I took my seatbelt off Fang grabbed my arm.

The bell had rung and they were all on their way inside. I could've sworn I saw Ari go in but Fang wasn't letting me go.

"He's right there" I hissed but he shook his head.

"Max think this through" he looked dead serious, the whole fun on the road Fang was long gone and replaced by this expressionless self.

"He's my brother" I wanted to shout at him but there were still a few students running past the car to get to school. Kids from all ages, from kindergarten to high school were hanging around. "I just want to go talk to him"

"Max" he seemed frustrated and he let go of me "We'll wait for him to get out of school"

"But it's like six hours" I tried to unlock the door but Fang didn't let me. "I've waited way to long"

"So you can wait a few more hours" he went back a few blocks and then parked the car under a tree right near a park. "Don't tell me he's not worth the wait"

"I've waited more than half my life" I whispered but I crossed my arms like a small child and leaned back into my chair. "Fine I'll wait"

"We'll be right here when he comes out okay?" Fang wanted to reassure me but he looked like he didn't want to be here. "Six hours to spare, do you play cards?"

"Yeah right like I want to play against you" I glared "Didn't you say something about being really good at poker the other night?"

"Worth a try" he shrugged.

"Fine" I took the small box from his hands "Not going to bet anything though"

"Fine by me" he found a notebook and placed it between the seats making it a simple table. "You're up Maxy"

"Sure thing Nicky" I glared at him and he laughed.

**Yeah so I wanted to get to the part where she meets Ari but I have a feeling I should stop it here before something happens. Hope you guys have a great weekend. Go out with your friends or something. Hope you liked it and please review if you like.**

**P.S. If you know what you want don't let anyone convince you otherwise. Stay strong.**

**See you in the next one…**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm in a really good mood so I don't know if I should really write this chapter. But hey I'll try to give it my best in all the things that have to happen. **

We stopped playing poker after about and hour and time couldn't go fast enough. I really wanted to run into the school and find him and just hug him. But Fang had a point.

Right now we were both just lying on the grass at that small park. Well I was lying on the grass, Fang was leaning against the tree with his eyes closed.

"So" I started and Fang glanced at me, he looked so relaxed away from the flock. "Do you get time away from Angel and Gazzy often?"

"I've never been away from them for more than a day" he shrugged "I prefer to stay close"

"So why did you come?" I rolled over on the grass. "You could have just sent me away to Ari" Fang shook his head as if I were missing some great point. "What?"

"Max" he sighed "You are part of the flock now"

"Oh" I was a bit shocked at that, I'd barely been with them for a few weeks, maybe less. "Um, thank you I guess" I got up and went to the car to grab my bag, we had some snacks stored.

Just as I closed the car door a police car rounded the corner. I tossed the bag into the bush and walked over to Fang as if nothing had happened. I really hoped the cop didn't see me.

"Fang" I whispered and he was very alert "Cop car"

"Shit" he whispered as I sat next to him, my back to the road. We sat there without moving for a moment but the car stopped right next to our stolen vehicle. "Shit" he said again and grabbed my hand pulling me closer to him. "Trust me okay? Follow my lead"

I didn't know what to answer but it was too late, the cop was walking around the vehicle. He started saying something into his radio thing.

"Follow my lead" Fang said again.

This wasn't what I thought would happen but Fang pulled me onto his lap, he looked a bit scared as he did so but there was no time to think, I could hear the man walking to this side of the tree. He pulled me in and our lips touched.

I was scared, I was really terrified that I would have an anxiety attack like last time. Fang was really gentle as he placed his hand on my cheek and just made me stay in place. I kissed him back and just tried to ignore the outside world but the cop was right there.

"Hey you two kids!" The cop shouted and we split apart. I blinked a few times and Fang seemed a bit amused as he saw me blush. "What are you two doing outside of school?"

"Sorry Sir" Fang cleared his throat. "Please don't tell our parents" He stood up and brought me up with him, but I hid behind him as if I were a really shy girl, when all I really wanted to do was run away from him. If I was on some missing flyer he would notice.

"Get back to school" he shook his head "I'll leave you with a warning this time"

Fang nodded and thanked him as we walked away towards Ari's school. We were still playing the charade since he was grabbing my hand. When we were about a block away I felt safe to whisper.

"What's going to happen to our stuff" I whispered but we kept walking as if we were really going to school. As we turned the next block we started to walk a bit faster, there was a little patch of woods right up next to the school.

We headed into the woods and just hid for a moment, just in case that cop planned on following us.

"Max are you okay?" he said after a while.

"I'm fine" I whispered but my thoughts weren't on Fang. Right now I heard the bell ring at the school and kids started walking out with balls and such. It was recess time. "Fang I think I see Ari" I almost shouted but he grabbed my arm.

"Max" he said but this time I pulled away. "Max wait!" he shouted but I was already running towards the playground.

Ari was the only one on my mind right now and I couldn't take a moment to think of what happened back there. I slowed as I got closed and then just walked around as if I belonged there. I looked around for a bit and then walked to the baseball diamond at the end. I couldn't help but smile as I saw him pitch.

He was all grown up, well he was still a kid but he looked so much older. He wasn't scared like the last day I saw him, he looked confident. He looked happy.

"Do you still want to meet him?" Fang whispered.

"I don't know" and for the first time in my life I was shocked. "I don't know anymore"

Ari was laughing as he pitched the next one and I blinked away tears.

He was the only person keeping me alive, he got me through everything, and all I wanted was to be close to him and hug him close, know he was okay. I was conflicted internally. What the hell was I supposed to do now?

**Okay so that's what you guys get for the day. I really hope you like it, there was a bit of a surprise kiss in this one. Fax anyone? Thank you for reading, leave a review if you like. See you in the next one.**


	25. Chapter 25

**So since I'm really sick and in bed I thought that maybe you guys would enjoy an early chapter. So here goes nothing. **

Fang lead me away from Ari before the bell rang again so he wouldn't see me. Right now we were in the small patch of forest right by the school. I actually felt like my purpose in life was long gone and impossible.

"You could still meet him" Fang whispered as we waited, parents started coming around the corner and the school busses too. I wasn't sure what I wanted. "You could go up to him and just say hi"

"I'll probably break down" I whispered. I was really on the verge of tears but this was me being strong and holding in all my emotions. "We should probably leave"

"Max" Fang sighed and at that moment I saw Ari walk out and onto a bus with some of his friends. "If you don't go up to him and just say hi I know you are going to regret it"

I nodded and started to walk but I could feel myself falling. I wasn't sure of myself anymore. I wasn't sure of anything. Fang pulled me up and placed his arm around my waist for support as we walked. The bus hadn't gone yet but we would have to walk a while to find his stop.

Fang convinced me to talk to him and right now I was right outside his house. I didn't know what to say or how to say it but I was right there standing alone. Fang wanted to give me my privacy since this was something I'd been wanting for so long.

I took a deep breath and knocked. He was alone for what we saw when he walked in. I could hear someone walking around the house and then the lock on the door opened.

"Yeah?" he asked and looked up at me. I just stared at him for a moment and resisted the urge to hug him. "Um, what do you want?"

"Ari right?" I whispered and he nodded. "Well this is going to sound a bit crazy but" I laughed a bit nervous "I'm your older sister"

"What?" he blinked and then looked outside as if to see someone else "Is this some sort of prank?" right there and then, my heart broke a little inside. "Who are you really?"

"I'm Maxine" I whispered and placed my hand on his shoulder "I'm not lying Ari, I'm your sister, they split us up when we were younger" there was no understanding in his eyes. "We were both adopted by different families"

"What are you talking about" he pushed my hand away and that was when everything inside me was shattered. "I'm not adopted, you're just a little crazy" he stepped back looked at me and the shut the door in my face.

"Max" Fang whispered as he came closer but I didn't move from my place, I could only stare at the white door in front of me. "Max we have to go now" I didn't move.

He grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze and I glanced up at him. I wasn't feeling anything at all. I was just completely numb. He didn't say anything else but he pulled me with him as we walked away from the only person that had kept me going for my whole life.

I didn't know how we got back into the city or how I was in my room. But for that moment I didn't even care less about my life. I just wanted to go somewhere and rot alone forgotten.

**Okay so I know this is short but hey I just can't place the next part here because it's going to be a bit big. I hope you guys like it and don't kill me because of it. Review if you like and I'll update when I feel a bit better. Something longer I suppose. See you next time.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay so I have some extra time today and I thought that maybe I would just give you guys the next chapter because I really think you guys want to know what's coming up next.**

**So here's the next chapter. It contains some really strong things, be free to review.**

FANG POV

Max was a complete zombie as I lead her around for her things and found us another car. On the ride back she didn't speak a single work and she would only stare blankly through the window. She was starting to freak me out a bit.

I asked her if she was okay but she didn't seem to hear me at all. I could see it in her eyes, she seemed completely broken inside.

She was doing everything automatically, she even walked up the stairs without complaining about her ankle. Right now she was just lying on the couch staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Fang" Angel walked in and hugged my leg "Is Max going to be okay?"

"I don't know Ang" I patted her head and looked down at her with a small smile "Let's just leave her alone for a while okay?" she nodded and ran off to Gazzy.

That was all I could do to help her right now. Just keep my distance and let her go through whatever she was going through.

MAX POV

I wanted to stop breathing.

I didn't want anything to do with life.

Everything was just pulled out from under me and I was just lying here looking at the ceiling. I could hear the flock walking around and talking to each other outside of the room but no one came in. It was for the best that no one came in.

No one actually needed me anyway. Ari was happy in his new home, he might be living a lie but he was happy and safe, I wasn't going to take that away from him. Maybe I just hoped that he would know who I was, tell me he missed me, and tell me that he was looking for me.

I was so stupid. How was a kid his age going to remember that they took him away from his only family, he was a baby at the time. I was so damn stupid for even coming this way to meet him.

Tears were running down my cheeks but I didn't weep. My heart was broken completely, it was shattered into impossibly small shards that I never wanted to pick up again. I wanted to disappear. I just wanted the pain in my heart to stop, I wanted my heart to stop.

I didn't know at what point in the day I fell asleep just to wake up from a nightmare. I was pretty sure I had woken someone up with my scream but still no one came to see.

It was dark now and there weren't any candles lit, and the chimney was off. It was really cold.

I shivered and grabbed the blanket from the edge and wrapped it around me. I got on my feet and walked to the door. Maybe the flock had left me to die just like I deserved, they were good to do that, nobody liked me anyway.

I walked around to the living room area and saw a figure looking out the only window that wasn't blocked.

"It's snowing" Fang said as he stared out into the sleeping city. I didn't say a word as I got closer and glanced out. I felt as if the weather was in tune with my feelings. "Snow" he sighed "It's kind of pretty don't you think?"

"It's frozen water falling from the sky, it's cold and really sad" I said and walked back through the hall. The thing was that I had heard a story about a girl controlling the weather with her emotions. Every time she smiled the sun would come up, every time she laughed there were light breezes, every time she cried it would rain. If the girl got mad the winds would come in roaring. If she felt lonely the cold would come in. But when the girl was sad and lonely the sky would close up and snow would start to fall.

"Max wait!" Fang said but I had already closed the door to the room and leaned against it. Tears came down my tears and as if my body knew everything that had just happened. I wept, I cried my eyes out. I knew I could wake everyone up but I didn't care at the moment. I wanted to be alone, I just wanted to be alone.

"Max" Fang whispered through the door after a while and I was laying down on the floor. "Can I come in?" I didn't answer but I heard the creek of the door. "I brought you some lunch" he said and placed it in front of me.

I didn't answer as he walked out.

**I hope you guys don't hate me for this chapter. I write from things I've been told or that happen to me and this really hit my own nerve. I hope you like this chapter and I'm really sorry for any mistakes. Leave a review I you like**.

PS_ I found out about a contest and I think I'll probably enter it but first I have to get a story going for that one. I was wondering if you guys would like to help me try and win this thing. I'll give you guys the details later and if any one of you is already participating I'll also help you guys out._

**Thanks for reading. See you in the next one.**


	27. Chapter 27

**So this here's another chapter for you guys. I really hope you are liking my little story here and I hope you don't hate me for this chapter. I think it's my favorite. **

**So here it is…..**

"Max" Fang called as he walked into the room and placed a new plate on the little stool. "Max it's been two days you have to eat something" I snapped out of my trance and glanced up at him, what was he saying? "Max you have to eat"

He seemed to know that I wasn't going to move on my own so he pulled me up on the couch still wrapped in the blanket. I let him move me, I didn't care at this point.

"Come on Max" he sighed as he took the spoon in his hand, it seemed like we were alone since I couldn't hear the kids running around. "Open up" I looked at the pea soup on the little spoon and sighed as the nausea came, I closed my mouth.

"I feel sick" I whispered but Fang wouldn't move the spoon away from me. "Fang I'm not hungry"

"You haven't eaten in two days" he seemed frustrated but I was too tired to really care. "You have to eat at least a little"

"I'm not hungry" I sighed but opened my mouth, the spoon was in my mouth and as soon as he took it away I just spit everything out, I felt like I wanted to puke.

"Damn it Max" he shouted and I flinched away. I'd never heard Fang shout and it was just scary. "Eat"

"I feel like I'm going to puke" I said and pushed the spoon away "Why do you even want me to eat, you're just wasting food on me"

"If you don't eat you'll die" he was mad you could see it in his face. "Do you want to die? Eat"

"Maybe I do want to die" I whispered and he looked at me shocked.

"What did you just say?" he placed the spoon on the plate "You don't mean that"

"Maybe I do want to die" I whispered again. "I don't have anything to live for anyway" he looked shocked and some sort of panic was in his eyes.

"So that's it?" he said but his voice changed completely, he wasn't shouting but I could feel something strong in his voice, something dark even. "You're going to starve to death?"

I was scared now "I can't eat anyway" I whispered.

"Starving to death is one of the most painful deaths someone can die" he glared at me.

"Maybe I deserve the pain" I shrugged and went back to covering myself in the blanket.

"Fine" he was shouting again. Fang pushed the stool and all the food went flying onto the wall the plastic cup spilling its orange liquid. He startled me. "If you're going to do this, you should do it painlessly don't you think?" he laughed a really dark kind of laugh as he picked me up with the blanket.

"Where are we going?" I was really scared now.

Fang just smiled as he walked around to the door that lead to the roof and he didn't stop there. He kicked the door open while I was still in his arms and I felt the chill of the winter air rush in. He walked all the way up and when we were at the top of the building he placed me on the floor so I was standing and tore the blanket from me.

Fang grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to the ledge. I could see the inside of an ally all the way to the ground. The air was freezing up here.

"Do you want to die? Go ahead and just jump, get it over with" he crossed his arms and waited. "It'll be painless compared to months of waiting to die from starvation" my eyes widened did he really want me to just jump off. "Come on jump!" he shouted.

"Maybe I will!" I was scared and filled with adrenaline "I don't have anything to live for anyway" I glanced down at the floor, it was so far away. "Nobody wants me" tears were rolling down my cheeks as I glanced back and forth between the roof and the ground below me.

"That's where you got it all wrong" Fangs frowned "You're too far gone to even see what's in front of you" I turned towards him "Max, everyone has bad days, everything that happened to you shouldn't have happened. You've gone through one of the worst possible lives and you're still here because you're a fighter"

"But I was fighting for Ari" I whispered and I glanced back at the ground. "He doesn't want me anymore, he doesn't need me, he doesn't even recognize me…" ending it all right here started to feel like the greatest idea but I wasn't expecting Fang to keep on talking.

"Max, open your eyes" he frowned at me "You have a family right here, we care about you, Nudge thinks of you like a big sister, Gaz and Angel look up to you like a mother, Iggy loves how you describe everything in detail to him" he sighed "And I, well, I'm falling for you"

I couldn't even think straight I just ran to him and cried into his chest. I cried because I was scared, I cried because I felt like I finally found my place in this world, but I also cried because I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life.

"It's going to be alright" Fang whispered and covered me with the blanket "Everything is going to be alright"

For the first time in my life I felt like I was complete. I guess sometimes you had to be forced into that situation just so you could decide for the better.

"Let's get you inside" Fang whispered and pulled me closer as we walked in.

**Okay so this was a very intense chapter I might say. I really hope you liked it and please leave a review. Sometimes you just have to get through the day, just breathe and maybe tomorrow will be a better day. Hold on everything will get better.**

**See you in the next one**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay guys, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated as soon as I'd like to. I've had a lot of things going on in my life. School stuff, Love stuff, Family stuff and other personal stuff.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**On with the story**

It was really hard at first starting to eat again. I'd still get the urges to throw up and couldn't really finish up everything that was on my plate but Fang told me it was normal. I just had to take it one step at a time, little by little.

My foot was completely better now and I was hunting down a part time job so I could help out. Everyone helped me distract myself from thinking about Ari, but it still hurt and there were still a few days where a tear would fall down my cheek. The good thing was that I learned how to manage what I felt.

"Max?" Angel whispered as she opened the door to my room. It was very late at night and she looked a bit frightened. "Max are you sleeping?"

"No Ang" I placed the newspaper on the floor, there weren't many jobs for a girl my age. "What's up?"

"Bad dream" she said and ran to me with Celeste the teddy bear in her arms. "I'm scared"

"Come here" I sighed I was really tired but I always had time for Angel. I picked her up and made some room on the couch so we were boy laying down. "You're okay it was only a bad dream" I whispered as I played with her gold locks.

"Where's Nick" she asked tensing up a bit she was really scared.

"He's working a night shift remember?" I tried to calm her down moving my finger along her arms and back. "He'll be back by morning don't worry"

"Mkay" she sighed and just like that she fell asleep. I'd forgotten how easy it was to calm down a child. I pulled the only blanket I had over both of us and blew out the candle.

Life could get better, maybe it was time for mine to get better.

"Movies!" Gazzy called as he ran into his room for a jacket. "What are we going to see?"

We had enough money to survive a week or two and go watch a movie. Everyone was really excited and so was I, It'd been years since the last time I went to the movies. "Come on!" Nudge was already heading down the stairs of our abandoned building, Iggy was right behind her.

"Max are you coming?" Angel asked as she pulled on Fangs hand.

"Yeah" I laughed she was really excited to go.

"So what are we watching?" I asked and they all said something about a hero. A balloon hero thing, it was a kid's movie but even Iggy seemed excited.

Fang bought all our tickets and some popcorn to share. The last time I had gone into a movie theater I was just hiding from Sam and his friends. This time I was here to actually watch a movie.

"I want to sit next to Max!" Angel called and I laughed. She was getting attached to me, she did make me feel motherly.

"That's fine by me Ang"

I didn't really care how we were going to sit, but in the end we were all in the back row. Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Me and then Fang at the end. There were a lot of families around but it wasn't that full. I felt like I was okay but then the lights went out and I had to grab onto the arm of the chair.

The kids looked really excited but I felt like a wreck. I tried to keep calm but my memories always got the best of me. My mind was weak from everything I had gone through and right now I felt vulnerable.

"Max?" Fang whispered and I turned my head to look at him "Are you okay?" I nodded but I was trembling. "Are you sure?" he whispered and I shook my head.

I didn't expect what he did next, his hand found its way to my hand that was killing the arm of my seat. He slowly took my hand and wrapped it in his. He gave me a slight squeeze and just like that I started to feel calm again. Angel and Gazzy's laughs made me calm down even more.

When the movie ended we headed back to the building, the kids were running around they wanted to learn more about mechanics and such to build their own super powers. Nudge couldn't stop talking about the details so Iggy could imagine them. But Fang was quiet the whole way back.

"Thank you for helping me" I whispered I could still feel the warmth of his hand in mine, it was so reassuring.

"No prob" he shrugged

"Fang what's wrong?" I asked feeling clueless at this point but he stopped abruptly and everyone else fell silent.

"Everyone get back to the ally" he hissed and just like that they all ran quickly.

"Fang?" I whispered.

"Quiet" he held up a hand and then looked at our building. There were a few men at the entrance they looked like they were discussing something about the building as they motioned over it. "Damn it I can't hear them from here" he was talking to himself. "We need to get closer"

We walked around the building and head to the side so we could hear them better.

"This building isn't really and use since the last man owned it" they were talking about it. "It isn't in the best of shape but with a little work it could be a nice hotel"

"But is it really worth it?" the other man asked and I was really tempted to see who they were but Fang put a hand on my shoulder "I'll get back to you later" they were getting into their cars now.

"They're planning on buying the building?" I asked in a whisper but Fang didn't answer he was thinking I could see it in his eyes. "Where are we going to live?"

"I'm not sure" he sighed.

**Okay so here's the chapter I'll update as soon as I can but I can't make any promises. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you'd like. **

**See you in the next one**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay guys so I'm a bit busy since I have to write a short story. I'm squeezing a bit of my time for you so you don't hate me. Here's the next chapter:**

"So why are we packing everything up?" Nudge asked as she grabbed a few books from the kitchen counter. "Are we moving?"

"It's just in case" Iggy called from his room. The kids weren't that convinced but we packed everything up anyway.

The truth was that those men up front were talking about buying the place to make it a hotel or whatever. So right now everything needed to be packed and out of sight just in case someone caught us living up here, we could run away in a flash.

"Make sure we get some of the food in backpacks just in case we can't take all our stuff." Fang was really moving around fast putting things in boxes, he was really stressed out.

"Wow, everything looks so clean" Gazzy walked around the little living room area and jumped up on the table. "The floor is lava!" he started to jump around some of the furniture but ran out of stuff to jump onto.

I laughed as he tried to get back to the table and failed falling onto the floor.

"It burns!" he shouted and Angel started laughing, it seemed like the only stressed one was Fang.

As he passed by me I grabbed his hand and he paused to glance at me "Calm down Fang" I gave him a small squeeze and he seemed to let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. "We still have time here don't worry"

He looked down at our hands and then looked at me. "Let's just get this done and then I'll relax" he let go and started to place things in boxes again. Nudge seemed annoyed and Iggy was just leaning against a wall now.

The younger ones looked tired now. I mean we did just came back from a movie and it was really late, we were all tired.

I grabbed Nudge by the hand and winked at her. She smiled and I knew she would follow my lead. Angel saw our little exchange and tilted her head to the side a bit confused. I put my finger to my lip motioning her to keep quiet and she nodded.

I got up and walked over to Fang he wasn't facing towards me. "Hey Fang" I said and as he turned around I tackled him. We both flew to the ground and I heard the light thump of his back hitting the ground. "Human pile!" I shouted and just like that everyone was jumping on top of us laughing.

Angel squealed as she ended up at the top. Gazzy and Iggy were trying to push each other off and Nudge was laughing hysterically. I had my elbows on either side of Fangs head so our heads wouldn't crash onto each other.

He scowled at me but then started laughing. His laugh was actually quite nice and I laughed along with him.

After a few minutes I was struggling to breath from their weight. "Everyone off" I called and they all got up with smiled on their faces. I took a minute before I got off Fang and it didn't seem to bother him at all. "Can we all call it a day and keep doing this tomorrow?" I asked him as I helped him up and he just shrugged.

"Finally" Nudge sighed in relief. "G'night!"

Everyone started to walk to their rooms. Gazzy didn't even complain as he grabbed his sister's hand and headed to their room. Iggy lifted his hand up to say goodbye as he walked down the hallway. Nudge had already shut her door.

"You should get some rest" I said as Fang stood there. "Nothing is going to go wrong tonight okay?"

"Fine" he sighed and then frowned "Max?" I had just started to walk back to my room.

"Yeah?" I glanced back at him but didn't move. "What's up?"

He looked at me and then shrugged "Good night"

"Night Fang" just like that I started to walk back to my room.

I wasn't expecting what happened next.

Just as I was about to open the door I felt Fang pull me towards him. His hands were on each side of my face and we were only a few inches apart. "You can be so damn blind" he hissed and I blinked a few times.

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit scared.

He sighed and let go of my face stepping back. "I like you Max" he said simply.

"Well yeah I like you too?" I was really confused what was he talking about.

He passed his hand through his hair looking a bit tired. "I like you, you know, like you like you" he placed his hand on my cheek again but this time he looked a bit nervous. "Open your eyes"

I blinked a few times trying to figure out what he was trying to say. He didn't give me time to think though, his lips were on mine and my eyes widened as he kissed me. I pushed him off and opened the door to the room shutting it behind me. I leaned against the door and sat there. Was he in love with me?

**Okay so there it is, please don't kill me for Max's reaction, this will get better soon I promise. Thanks for reading. Like I said I'm in a contest and I have to write a short story so I don't really have a lot of time for you guys but I'll make some every now and again.**

**Leave a review if you like. See you in the next one…**


End file.
